Silver Linings
by menmaas
Summary: After a few rough nights of training, the gang decides to let loose with a couple bottles of Sake after dinner. It's all fun and games until a certain Heichou decides to join in on the trainees.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Spontaneous fanfiction writing anyone? Okay, so this is a story about drunk kids and sexy times. No but actually, I think it's an Eren/Mikasa but then it's sort of like a Levi/Mikasa? You know what I'm saying. Okay. Will be rated M in the future. I like the smut so be aware. Please enjoy, stay tuned for chapter 2. Also, I apologize for the mistakes, I'm rushing. **

**Chapers 1: Giggles&Games**

"WHO'S READY TO GET DRUNK AND FORGET HOW SHITTY THEIR LIVES ARE?" A booming voice cried over the legion, all heads turning towards the sound of Connie Springer's speech. He appeared in the lunch room, holding a bottle of Sake, one of the rare commodities still around. He grasped it over his head, like it was a trophy and he just won the Olympics for the worst timing possible. A grin smeared over his face as he looked at his fellow soldiers, none which returned his smile.

"Oh come on guys, its alcohol! I got alcohol! Why doesn't that make you so excited you want to urinate in the stables outside, which I mistakenly already did…Heichou caught me peeing on his horse…he is NOT a happy camper right now."

Sasha, who had been trying to contain herself, burst out laughing at the image of her friend both getting caught by Heichou and holding the bottle high above his head. She knew he was in big for tomorrow; he'd been running laps until his insides become outsides yet she was quite excited that he had stolen something from the squad. It wasn't just her who could be named the thief anymore.

Connie's smiled at Sasha, then looking around at his four other boring comrades. They sat at the wooden tables, each with a portion of food in front of them, Mikasa and Eren sat together while Jean, Sasha and Armin across from them. It looked like nobody was really eating, or talking for that matter. Mikasa sat as stone faced as usual, not bothering to look up at Connie or acknowledge him in any way. Eren poked around at his food, not believing he'd be able to stomach it, he had a rough day of training with Heichou and his squad this morning. His muscles were very tense and sore, almost to the point where it hurt to lift up a fork.

Mikasa had been giving him concerned eyes all day, only to have him brush it off and pretend he was fine. He hated when she worried about him, which was 99.9 percent of the time. Seeing Eren like this just pissed her off even more and he knew she was going to go on a rampage and kill Levi if she had the chance.

"Are you already drunk, Con?" Jean asked him, with a big roll of his eyes and a shake of his blonde head.

"I may have started without you guys, not the point. I have more than one bottle and I think we all deserve a break, don't you?"

Armin lifted his blond head and met his blue eyes with Connie's. "What if you get caught? I don't want any trouble."

Connie rolled his eyes and marched over to Armin, putting his arm around the tiny brainiac. "Don't worry my little peanut. I'll protect you from the alcohol police."

Armin looked at Eren quizzically. "Did he just call me a peanut?"

Eren didn't have time to respond when Connie jumped up on the table beside theirs, almost losing his footing before he took a large swig of Sake, making a face afterwards that did not make the drink look appealing. "Tastes like…water." Connie lied, pushing his fellow friends to join him in his masquerade of being a foolish teen.

They were only kids after all, kids that were put in a really shitty circumstance.

"I'll take some!" Sasha finally burst, wanting nothing more than to be where Connie's mind was right now. She had never gotten drunk before and she figured now was a better time than any. They never knew when their lives would be taken by those damn titans; she wanted to experience it at least once.

"Alright! My girl, Sasha! Here!" He jumped off the table, landing with a thud on the ground. Dust traveled up from the dirty floor, one that hadn't been tackled by their cleaning machine Heichou. The impact of Connie jumping made the dust particles fly upwards, right into his nostrils, tickling them.

"He-He-Hei-CHOOOOOO." Connie sneezed, almost falling backwards from the strength of his sneeze; he had to hold onto the table to keep from toppling over.

"You called?" A deep voice rang out from the door way. Rivaille Heichou leaned on the large door, his stern, half closed gaze glared at Connie, who snuck the bottle of Sake behind his back.

"Oh, Levi Heichou!" Connie ignoring the lame joke sneeze joke Levi just made. "We were just finishing up dinner."

Sasha sat back down on her side of the bench, disappointment flooded her entire face and she kept her head down. The others followed suit, although Mikasa had never looked up in the first place, avoiding Levi's gaze and leaving Connie to fend for himself.

"No, YOU were just finishing urinating on my horse. Do you not recall?"

"Shit. I mean, I apologize, sir!"

Levi took a step closer to the intoxicated teen, pushing the bottle deeper into his back. "You're going to do more than apologize, Springer. You'll be cleaning my horse till the next century, including bathing and brushing."

"Yes, sir!"

Levi was close enough now, Connie was sure he could smell the Sake on his breath. He pushed his lips together, careful to not breathe into the captain's face.

The others on the bench clamped their own lips together to stop from bursting into laughter. They knew Levi wouldn't appreciate the mockery, but it was just too damn good. Connie almost peeing in his pants, drunk as a skunk, while Heichou grilled him down. In a few more seconds, Connie was definitely going to lose his cool.

"Heichou, can I ask you something privately?" Eren's voice peaked up, knowing Connie was about to break under the stare of Levi.

Levi swung around, turning to his younger soldier. "I'm sure nobody will mind if you tell me here."

Eren laughed awkwardly, running his hand over the back off his brunette head. "Ah but Heichou, it's kind of a personal matter. It's very…private."

Levi rolled his eyes, turning to glare once more at Connie, before nodding at Eren to follow him into the hallway. Mikasa's eyes filled with concern as she watched her adoptive brother leave the room after Levi. She hated that chibi and she especially hate what he was doing to Eren. She could tell how hurt he was today, though he would never tell her just how bad it was. She watched as he limped away from the table, the door closing softly behind him.

A deep breath was let out by Connie; relief flooded him as he blessed Eren over and over in his head.

"So you really stole that Sake, huh? You're such an idiot!" Jean muttered.

"Why! Sasha steals bread all the time! At least mine is useful for everybody!"

Sasha was offended, for about five seconds, before she realized how hungry she was thanks to Connie's comment. Her stomach growled lightly as she looked at Armin. "Hey Armin. Are you going to eat that chicken?"

Armin shook his head lightly, pushing his plate to the brunette, who devoured the food like it was water. She grinned happily, rubbing her tummy like a cat. Connie took this opportunity to slide into the bench beside Mikasa, who was staring at the door. He handed the bottle to Sasha, nudging her to take a swig of the warm liquid. She smiled at him, grabbing the bottle and laughing, taking a huge gulp of the alcohol.

It went down quite smoothly, the bitter taste disappearing once she took another swig. Then it all kind of blended in. The taste of the chicken and the milky substance mixed very well together. Connie smiled at her as she took a third swig, without having any sort of disgust on her face from the beverage.

_What a champ, _he thought.

Jean grabbed the bottle out of Sasha's hands, who pouted, as he took a sniff of the bottle. "Why is it warm?"

"I don't know! That's how I found it and I'm not complaining! It's alcohol either way."

Jean sighed, holding the bottle up in a cheers and took a nice hearty gulp of the Sake. Sasha giggled as Jean's face began to turn red, as if the alcohol scattered to his brain all at once. Even Mikasa became interested in what her friends were doing. She almost, but not quite, cracked a smile when she saw how beet red Jean's face was turning.

"That is a lot of alcohol at once. How strong is this thing?" He, reluctantly, took another swig of the booze, it hitting the back of his throat this time and he coughed. His face was like the inside of a watermelon.

Eren took this opportunity to march back into the lunch room, no Heichou in sight. They all breathed a sigh of relief, while Mikasa noticed how embarrassed Eren's face looked.

"What's wrong, Eren? Did he hurt you?"

Eren rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Mikasa!"

Hurt flashed across her face as she struggled to compose herself. It was always the same thing with him, never letting himself be looked after or worried about. Each time she did, he would get angrier and angrier, treating her like she was nothing. It stung worse and worse each time as she realized what an effect she wasn't having on him.

She just wanted him safe.

But the anger towards him got the better of her and she snatched the bottle from Jean's lanky hands, putting her lips on the rim and downed what was left in the bottle.

It was still half full.

The others watched her as she chugged the Sake, not making any facial expressions. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady, almost as if she was taking a nap…with a big giant bottle of liquor in her mouth.

She slammed the bottle down on the wooden table, the others gaping at her, jaws almost to the ground. She wiped her mouth with the back of her right hand and turned to Connie.

"We are going to need that other bottle."

* * *

"You know what I don't understand?" Sasha murmured, looking around at all of them.

"What's that, you beautiful porcupine?"

Her head shot up, "Porcupine?"

Connie shrugged, "I don't know, it was the first thing I thought of."

"Beautiful and porcupine don't go in the same damn sentence, you….you…..ugly baker's bun!"

Connie gaped at her, crawling over to where the six of them were now seated on the floor. He grabbed her hand, looked her deep in the eyes and whispered, "That was beautiful."

While those two argued about who could come up with better insults, Armin was lying directly on the floor, stomach first. He had taken about three shots of Sake and that was all it took for the little blonde to feel it coursing through his veins.

"How do I know if I'm going blind? I feel like I'm going blind right now?" Armin, said, staring at his right hand. "But I also feel as if I can go for a jog, anybody want to go for a jog?"

Mikasa laughed at her friend, she patted him on the head and whispered, "No" to which he responded "Ok."

Mikasa was feeling happy, happier than she had felt in a long long time. She felt like she had no worries, just freedom and she had the ability to do what she wanted. There were no titans, no death, no war, and no hardships. Just her and her friends on cloud nine.

She had just about finished two bottles of Sake herself, which was enough to make a strong girl like her absolutely plastered. She went from dancing, to singing, to even smiling.

"Okay, I have an idea!" Connie said, still holding on to Sasha's hand. "Let's play a game. We have two bottles of Sake left, enough to make drinks for everybody. We'll play that game where you drink if you done the thing."

"Drink if you done the thing? Try again, Con."

"I think he means the game when somebody says something they haven't done and If you've done it, you take a drink." Sasha explained.

Connie squeezed her hand. "You understand me so well."

Sasha gave him a cheeky smile. "I'll go get cups. I thought I saw some in storage a couple days ago. Eren, can you get the last two bottles? They are in the kitchen."

"What if I see somebody? I can barely walk, they are going to know!"

Mikasa rolled her eyes at him…at HIM. "Stop being such a baby. I'll go, be back in a jiffy."

Eren's mouth gaped open as he watched Mikasa stroll delightfully out of the room, humming too herself. Did she just use the word 'jiffy' in a sentence? Armin was just about passed out on the floor, Connie was staring at Sasha getting the cups from storage and Jean was counting how much he had to drink on his fingers, so none of them took notice to Mikasa's behavior.

A few minutes pass by, and Mikasa enters back into the room with two full bottle of warm Sake, a full grin on her face.

"What's funny?" Jean asked her.

"I ran into Hanji."

"HOW IS THAT FUNNY?" Jean called to her, his hands in his hair.

"Are you kidding, she wants to join!"

Armin shot up. "You told her we were drinking?"

"Armin, I was carrying two bottles of liquor in my hands. I think she put together the pieces all by herself."

Sasha looked close to tears. "Oh no. Oh no. Heichou is going to come and arrest us or turn us into pureed meat. HE WILL EAT US FOR BREAKFEAST."

Mikasa chuckled. "I'd like to see that runt try. In any case, Hanji didn't say anything except to have fun. I think that gives us the green light."

"We passed the green light three bottles ago." Connie murmured.

Sasha, now calmed down, passed out the cups to each person and Mikasa carefully filled each cup with Sake. They were large cups and almost took both bottles. The group sat in a circle, all facing each other with their cups in front of them.

"Who wants to go first?" Sasha asked, obviously not wanting to be the volunteer. They soldiers looked around at each other, testing to see who would be the first one to drop the ball.

"I've never drank alcohol before!" Said Eren. He looked around the room and Jean and Connie both took a sip of their drinks.

"Let's go around in a circle from Eren then. Jean, you're next."

Jean nodded, as if strategizing what he was going to say.

"I've never had a vagina."

Sasha rolled her eyes while Mikasa smacked him. "No shit, that was so dumb."

Jean smirked and pushed her cup towards her, mouthing the words 'drink.' She reluctantly took a sip; the warmth ran down her throat making her smile. "Oh, is it my turn? Hmmm, I've never been attracted to members of the same sex."

She giggled as Sasha took a sip…followed directly by Connie.

"Connie?"

"WHAT, have you seen Armin, he's a cutie." Connie reached over to put his arm around Armin's shoulder, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

"No-No-CONNIE-DON'T!" His screams were drowned out by the sloppy wet kiss that was Connie's lips. The gang belted out laughing; nobody could remove the image of the very scared Armin with a very drunk Connie out of their heads.

"And you Sasha?" Jean asked, once everybody's laughter died down.

She shrugged. "Boys are cute, girls are cute. It's all the same. I guess it's my turn now, huh... I've never kissed anybody."

Jean, Connie and surprisingly Armin took a drink.

"Armin?"

"You don't have to act so surprised!" He cried out to his two friends, who were gaping at him. "It was Leslie Johnson. We were young. It was back at home. It only happened once!"

Mikasa sighed. "I can't believe Armin had his first kiss before me."

Armin gasped. "Offended."

She smiled and blew him a drunken kiss.

"Okay my turn." Armin started. "I've never had a fantasy of any kind about anybody in this room."

Jean, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie and Eren all gulped their drinks, everybody avoiding eye contact. Armin was laughing so hard, you could almost see the veins popping out of his forehead. "You guys are all perverts, I swear."

Mikasa looked over at Eren. His gaze was still focused on the floor. Could he…be fantasizing about Sasha? She looked down disappointingly; the odds were definitely not in her favor compared to the beautiful potato eating Sasha.

Connie piped up after Armin's laughter subsided. "I've never wondered if Eren has a titan penis as well."

Eren almost died from embarrassment as the rest of group keeled over with laughter. "Connie, the fact that you said that means you've wondered about it, so take a drink." Armin giggled, thrusting Connie's cup up. Connie took a drink through the laughter, almost spewing out the drink.

"Anybody else drink?" He asked, looking up at everybody.

Mikasa's hand slowly went to her cup, gripping it tightly. She cleared her throat and moved the cup ever so slightly, a new blush forming on her cheeks. She was just about to lift it all the way up and take a drink, avoiding Eren's stare, when-

The doors behind them swung open, revealing a hyper Hanji and a pissed off Levi. The group sat there, stunned, too afraid to move or do anything.

"Hiya Kids." Hanji said, giving them a little wave.

Armin moved to whisper in Connie's ear. "I think I just peed."

"Join the club."

"What do we have here, huh? Minors drunk on the military's Sake. How many bottles?"

Nobody dared answer him.

"I guess I'll count." He muttered, looking around at the empty bottles. He scanned the room before glaring back at the group, only to find Mikasa glaring right back at him. It was a battle of who would look away first, neither willing to give up the glaring champion title.

"And how much have you had today, Ackerman?"

"Enough to know that you're still a-"Eren's hand shot out to cover Mikasa's mouth, shaking his head at her. She switched her glare to him now, enough that he actually backed off from her. Levi grinned at her. He liked her bravery. It was hard to come by these days. Somebody who could actually fight back with him.

He walked over, Hanji following behind. He knelt down in front of Mikasa. His eyes never leaving hers. "Well…if you can't beat them…join them."

The corner of Mikasa's lips turned up as Levi and Hanji sat down with the crowd. Everybody else had their faces dropped right to the floor, not believing their Heichou would join them in their childish fun. Nobody would have ever thought they would be the ones to drink with a bunch of teenagers, especially not Levi. But once Hanji had told him what the kids were up to, he got nostalgic about when he first joined the legion and it brought back all of the good memories he used to have.

"Braus, poor me and Hanji here a drink. Let the fun begin now, huh?"

Sasha, still stunned, robotically poured them a drink. They sat in a circle again, Jean, Mikasa, Armin, Eren, Levi, Hanji, Connie and Sasha.

"We were playing I've never. I'm sure you've heard about it." Mikasa said. She seemed to be the only one brave enough to talk to Levi at this moment. She was still high on her drunken feelings and she usually had no fear towards Heichou anyways. She looked around at her comrades; they were all staring at the floor.

"Come on, back to the game." She said, clapping her hands at their faces. "Levi Heichou. You can go first."

He smirked, his mind racing at what he could say. His eyes trailed over her body and then face, landing nicely on her hair. "Never have I ever liked the colour black."

"Mmmm, black like my heart." Mikasa said, taking a large gulp of her drink. Jean quietly took a sip in the background, not wanting to be too noticeable but everybody already knew he loved Mikasa's hair colour. Eren glanced between Levi and Mikasa; the two couldn't remove their eyes from each other. Eren's gut twisted as he smiled at her and she grinned back. This was so unlike her. She hated Levi. Hated him! What was the alcohol doing to her? Why was she giving HIM secret smiles and long eye contact? What did he do to deserve it? He didn't even know her!

Eren cleared his throat, trying to get them to look away from each other and remove his silly thoughts from his drunken head. "Hanji! It's your turn. Please hurry."

"Okay, let's see. I've never not had sex."

Connie laughed. "So you mean, you've had sex and everybody who hasn't must take a drink?"

"Precisely."

Suddenly embarrassed, Mikasa picked up her cup and drank from it, along with Eren, Armin and Sasha. A small blush forming on her cheeks as Levi looked her up and down, an eyebrow raised.

Eren was just about ready to burst.

"Okay, how about we play a different game? Huh? Something…else." _Anything else_

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Sasha suddenly screamed, almost scaring the life out of Connie, who she had been leaning on for support.

Eren would've preferred anything but that. Damn Sasha.

"Connie, pass over the empty bottle over there. This is going to be so fun!"

Eren's mind was like a maze, trying to figure a way out. "But wait; there are more guys than girl's ratio! The chances of spinning on a guy are so much greater."

"Guess you'll just have to suck it up, Eren." Mikasa said, not looking at him. That was twice now that she had made a comment about him getting over it. He shifted uncomfortably on the floor, wanting to know what was wrong with her, but not having the balls to ask.

"I'll go first!" An excited Sasha exclaimed, putting the bottle directly in the middle of the circle and giving it a gentle spin. The bottle rotated around until it landed a little surprised blond.

"Ohhhh, Armin, Come here cutie pie." Sasha said, her arms held out for Armin to come into. Armin looked scared and took a large drink of his Sake before crawling to be in front of Sasha. It was a quick kiss, no tongue, just lips. Armin blushed afterwards and Sasha kept exclaiming how cute he was and how she couldn't have asked for a better first kiss. Armin blushed profusely. Connie spun next, giving it a quick flick and having the bottle land on the one and only, Armin.

"You're joking."

"What am I, a bottle magnet?" Said Armin, close to tears.

The rest of them chuckled and Levi gave Connie a look as if to say 'do it you pussy.' And that was really all it took. Connie stood up, marched over to Armin and planted a huge kiss right on his lips. Armin barely had any time to register what happened before Connie was seated down next to Sasha, not even wiping off his lips.

"I feel violated." Murmured Armin, throwing his now empty cup at Connie.

"Sasha, we both kissed Armin. It's kind of like we kissed, eh?" Connie said, giving her a cheeky grin. Sasha smiled and reached up, almost as if she was going to grab her head and kiss him but stopped half way, and blew him a kiss instead. Connie groaned, wanting nothing more in this moment to pick up Sasha and ravage her in the storage closet.

Hanji took her turn, only to kiss herself. The bottle spun dramatically, almost landing on Connie but spun right around to her. "Well, I am my one true love." She exclaimed, making a dramatic motion to kiss every part of her own body that she could reach. Jean had to put his hand on her to shake his head and make her stop.

Levi's turn was next and he spun it to land directly on Hanji. Levi groaned and Hanji smacked him upside the head. "It wouldn't be the first time, now pick up your panties and plant one on me." She held her arms out and he ignored them, dipping his head to lightly kiss her. Nothing extravagant. Just a quick kiss.

"Hmmm, you've done better." Hanji murmured, upset. Levi rolled his eyes. They'd only kissed once before when they were first starting out. It was a night that started out exactly how these kids decided to do it. Drunken teenage years.

Eren was next, his nerves got the better of him and he almost threw up the liquid he had been drinking for the past two hours. With no food in his system and his overworked muscles, his body was beginning to shutting down. He swallowed his nausea and flicked the bottle. It swung by Mikasa, just a few inches by her leg. He watched her face as she thought it landed on her. She barely gave any emotion away, besides her eyes widening. But with one final spin, the bottle cursed Eren and landed directly on Jean.

"YES. I FEEL LIKE I'VE BEEN WAITING MY WHOLE LIFE FOR THIS MOMENT." Sasha cheered, pumping a hand in the sky. Jean and Eren almost started sobbing as Armin grabbed Eren and pulled him towards Jean.

"Don't make me."

"Eren," Armin said.

"No Please."

"Jean, just do it," Connie laughed.

"Eren, if you use tongue."

"You are disgusting for even suggesting such a thing."

"Eyuuuuuuuuck."

"You're breath smells like eggs, Jean."

"Do you ever wash yourself, Eren."

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

And then their lips met, their heads held together by Armin and Connie, who really liked nothing more than to see their best friends suffer.

Eren wiped his mouth multiple times when it was done, avoiding eye contact with everybody as he swiped off any scent of Jean that was on him. Jean did the same and both boys sat there, arms crossed and looking very stubborn.

Armin took his turn next, seeing as nothing could really be worse than Jean and Eren. He got Hanji, who gave him a quick peck, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable. She knew he was a sensitive boy, and she liked him quite enough to let him off with an easy kiss.

Mikasa's turn was next. The room was just about spinning for her and with the amount of alcohol in her system; she was surprised she could still focus. She picked up the bottle and whipped it, causing it to spin a little wobbly in the middle of the group. Eren's stomach heaved, from nervousness about who Mikasa's first kiss was to the fact that he drank way too much.

The bottle spun and spun until finally landing on… Levi.

Mikasa's eyes widened.

Her first kiss? With Heichou Levi? Not…Eren?

She had played the scenario a million times in her head, her first kiss would be with Eren, when he was kind to her and loved her and enjoyed the fact that she lived and breathed for him. That's how it was supposed to go. Eren would appreciate her.

Eren's jaw clenched as it landed on Levi. Conflicted between turning into a titan to distract everybody or punching somebody in the face.

Why was he so fucking upset?

Maybe because he grew up with her, knew everything about her. This was something that he'd never had to deal with when it came to her. She was strong and boys never showed an interest in her before.

Mikasa met Eren's eyes, a look of anger filled in as she remembered all the horrible things he's ever said to her, all of it building and her emotions running high. Eren's eyes filled with surprise as Mikasa crawled from her seat, all the way over to Levi's.

"Mikasa." Eren whispered, so light, like a feather. Nobody could hear him.

Mikasa put a hand against Levi's chest, putting her legs on either side of his so she was straddling him. Their eyes met and Levi grinned, having her exactly where he wanted. He ran a hand up to her lower back, underneath her shirt, and she arched under his hot touch. She sat down a little, to get comfier, and now she was directly in his lap. Their noses bumped briefly and she pushed her chest against his.

His hand came off her back, to which she almost whimpered, and came up to stroke her neck. She let out a heavy breath. His touch was setting her skin on fire and he knew it. He smirked as she arched against him again, his hand now back down to her stomach, working his way up her body, towards her breasts.

"H-Heichou." She muttered, not expecting to feel like this. She didn't know what this puny man was doing to her. But at this moment, she didn't care.

It felt so damn good.

"Kiss me." She whispered and he obliged.

Mikasa's lips parted as her Heichou's mouth slammed against hers, taking her all in. Their lips mashed together and Mikasa had to stop herself from falling off of him. It was powerful, more powerful than killing any titan. She hungrily kissed him back, getting the hang of the way he moved. His tongue probed against her lips and she let him in, wanting to taste more. He ran his tongue along her teeth and bit down on her bottom lip, causing her to let out a moan, without actually meaning too. She rocked her hips along his lap, feeling the reaction she was getting from him and returned her lips to his. He was rock hard at the feel of this warrior girl on top of him, perhaps the only girl that could match him in strength and talent.

She wrapped her arms in his hair, pulling him towards her even more, allowing more of a friction between them. She moaned again and he grunted, as she wiggled her hips on his lap.

"If you don't stop doing that I'm going to pick you up and fuck you in my room right now." He whispered to her, only for her ears to hear.

She leaned over and licked his ear, whispering "So, do it." Man, does alcohol do wonders or what. She had the burst of confidence she had never known before, something that made her feel like a women and not the second strongest warrior in the world. Somebody wanted her and she didn't know what that felt like until right now. She was wanted and needed and it felt damn good.

They were in their own little world, completely forgetting about any audience they had with them. And Eren…Eren felt so small.

The rest of them, including Hanji, had watched as they passionately made out. Jean's hand turned white from clenching it so hard. How did these two have the balls to do this right in front of them?

"I thought she hated him." Connie whispered to Sasha. Sasha shrugged, eyes not moving from the scene before them. Mikasa was going to hate herself in the morning and Sasha knew it.

Eren turned his head away, removing himself from the situation. He didn't want to look, didn't want to see or hear or anything. He wanted it to be over. There was no way he could compete with somebody like Levi.

They whispered something in each other's ears, only audible to two of them and Levi picked Mikasa off the floor, her legs wrapped around his torso and his hands holding her up by her thighs. The stared at each other, a sense of lust forming throughout the room.

And Eren's heart broke as Levi carried her out of the room.

**A/N – I wasn't planning on making this a chapter thing, it was supposed to be a one shot but then I was like hey I'll make it into chapters and yeah that's my story. Okay, Levi/Mikasa and Eren/Mikasa and Levi/Eren and EVERYTHING I SHIP EVERYTHING. I love reviews and I love you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : WOW, thank you guys for all of your reviews! It made me just roll around on the floor and I love you all. Enjoy this chapter! I've literally never written a triangle before, as I usually hate them. But I can't handle all the feels from all the couples. **

**Chapter 2 – Sickness&Saliva**

The door slammed softly behind them as Levi, with the bundle that was Mikasa in his arms, left the dining room. He knew he left behind some very depressed soldiers, Yeager being one of them. So as soon as they were out of range, Mikasa was dropped softly to the ground. She staggered, the alcohol reaching her head, causing her to see doubles of almost everything. Levi's hardness in his pants didn't disperse as quickly as he would have liked, especially since he was beginning to see the effects of the alcohol on his subordinate and felt the need to help her. It was very clear she had never been drunk before, nor did she know how to hold her liquor. It was going to be one hell of a morning for her.

Levi couldn't say he didn't kiss her for the show. If it was one thing Levi was good at, it was ruffling feathers.

Not that he, surprisingly, didn't enjoy it. His body sure reacted to her in a way that had rarely ever happened before. There was something about her, the passionate hate she had for him simply fueled the desire that had suddenly aroused between the two of them. The kiss had been wild, dangerous, just like her. Sure, she was a very kept together girl on the outside. Nothing but Eren on her mind twenty-four hours a day. Yet on the inside, Levi knew he could awaken her. That whatever they had between them could spark a thousand fires. It wasn't safe. It wasn't predictable.

Hell, it's just like fighting the titans.

"Heichou." Mikasa started, turning to face him, not willing to let sober thoughts into her mind. His eyes caught hers and he chuckled at the persistence she seemed to show. Very slowly, she leaned her head closer to his, the smell of each other blended together creating a new aroma. He smelled like pine trees and sweat, Mikasa had noticed when she had kissed him, and now that her focus wasn't just on her butterflies in her stomach, she could take in his scent even more.

Levi looked at the raven haired girl in front of him. She was pale white, her eyes glimmering as sweat dripped down the side of her face. Even like this, she looked beautiful. Levi was astonished by this creature in front of him.

She looked up; their lips close to brushing each other's once again.

He knew he had taken her first kiss. He could tell. He saw the fury in Yeager's eyes as it happened. A small amount of guilt filled into the Captain's stomach, only to be overcome by the sight before him. Her black hair was messy, unorganized. The complete opposite of her soldier-like character.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you wanted to…you know."

Levi smirked. "Now's not the time to get shy, Ackerman. You've never been afraid to speak your mind before."

Mikasa's head snapped up, glaring at him. "You're right, Heichou. You said you wanted to fuck me. Truth?"

Levi nodded.

"Why?"

Levi was taken back, not thinking of a pure reason other than the fact that he just wanted her. It took him a moment to compile a very Levi like answer.

"Well, I already took your kissing virginity. Looks like I'm on a roll."

Her eyes widened. "You're such an asshole!" She wanted nothing more than to punch the smirk of his face. His eyelids stayed half open in the traditional Levi sense, not giving her anything other than his stupid smirk. Her head began to redden, as she realized how stupid she just acted in front of all her friends. And….Eren. In front of Eren. _He practically watched me be mauled by this raging shrimp._ _What have I done? _

By this point, she could feel the drunk high wearing off, her skin was beginning to get hot and her belly began to twist and turn. But he didn't seem to notice as he brushed her dark hair off of her shoulder, revealing her face to his even more.

"You hate me."

"True." She said, her eyes closing.

"You want me."

Her eyes snapped open.

"Fuck you."

"Don't make promises." Levi said, putting his hand under her chin. He moved his head forward and she felt his breath on her cheek. His lips looked so…kissable. She wondered how far she would've taken it. The battle for dominance between them would've been phenomenal; would she have had sex with him if the moment hadn't been ruined? She licked her lips and her eyes glazed over; in what the simple Levi Heichou thought was desire.

It just happened to be leftover dinner.

Levi jumped back from the now sick Mikasa, who was leaving nothing to be hidden on the inside anymore. She puked up everything she had eaten and drank that day, including the Sake. He gathered himself behind her, thankful he avoided her sudden rush of vomit. He reached over and grabbed her raven hair, holding it back as she kneeled over to the side of the castle hallway, her stomach heaving with the rush of booze and stupidity.

"Make sure you let it all out." Levi said, not being a stranger to the many forms of alcohol poisoning she probably received. His voice was softer than it had been a few minutes ago. The raw need was gone from his voice, leaving only concern for another soldier. No more teasing.

She reached her hands up to push Levi away from her, once she had finished, shaking her head as if to say 'I don't want your help.'

"Don't be stubborn, Ackerman. Not right now."

Mikasa rolled her eyes at him, bowing her head down to the floor again when another wave of nausea approached. "I'm always stubborn."

Levi scratched his head, leaving one hand on the small of her back. "Don't I know it…"

She ignored him and collected herself, with any pride she had left. She pretended not to notice the fact that she just almost covered her Heichou with vomit...or the fact that she mouthed off to him….or the fact that she kissed him…and wanted to again.

* * *

Eren watched the door shut behind them, listening to the footsteps of Levi echo out and fade. Eren's stomach twisted in a knot and he fought with himself about whether or not to go after them.

But Mikasa was strong, the strongest person he knew. She could look after herself. She wouldn't do anything she didn't want to.

With a sigh, Eren lay down on the floor, eyes closed. The room was beginning to spin and he felt like shit.

"Hanji?" Armin asked, looking over soldier, who was grilling the door.

Hanji looked away to the little blonde, bewilderment still in Hanji's eyes. "What the fuck just happened? I'm sure that breaks almost every protocol in every book ever."

Connie laughed. "You're one to talk about rules Hanji. Bean and Sonny?"

Tears sprung to Hanji's eyes. "Why would you bring them up at a time like this?" She dramatically let out a wail, followed by her putting a hand to her own forehead. "Sonnnnnnnnny, Beeaaaaaaaaan."

Sasha smacked Connie on the arm. "Now you've done it. Do you remember how long it took to console her after she first told us that story?"

Connie put his head down like a puppy, to which Sasha patted his shaved head in a 'good boy' mannerism. Connie reached up and licked Sasha hand, causing her to shriek and push Connie away from her.

"YOUR SALIVA IS EVERYWHERE." She shook her hand; as if it would help get rid of Connie's spit. Her face was in utter disgust. Connie was laughing so hard at the Sasha freak out, trying to speak between laughs.

"I…didn't drool…Sasha…HAHAHAHA." Sasha was wiping her hand onto the back of Connie's shirt, much like Jean once did.

Eren, ignoring the scene before him, sat up abruptly. Armin had crawled over to him, concern overpowering his face. Armin didn't understand what had just happened. Why Mikasa had kissed Heichou or why Eren was still here.

"Where did Mikasa go, Eren?"

Eren pinched the bridge of his nose. "You saw where she went, Armin. It's not my place to say anything."

Armin gaped. "Bullshit." Eren's eyebrows rose at his friends tone. "Eren Yeager. You are my best friend in the entire world and I am about five minutes from puking all of my guts out. So before I die, I need you to understand something about Mikasa."

"What's that?"

But there was no response. Eren looked over at his friend, collapsed on the floor, drooling and snoring. Eren smiled and shook his head, wanting to never get Armin drunk again. The poor guy was going to feel it tomorrow and he didn't deserve the pain.

Eren got up off the floor, minding his friends who were all deep in conversations about Mikasa and Levi or Sasha's saliva filled hand. He needed water badly; he wanted to sober up as soon as possible. Nothing about this day was going good and not being aware of everything properly was making it worse. He walked over to the large barrel in the middle of the room, stepping over multiple Sake bottles, only to find the water was no longer in there.

He'd have to go to the kitchen to get more.

His body still aching and bruised, he half limped over to the big doors, murmuring to anyone who was listening where he was going. They didn't seem to care, to into conversation. He could hear Hanji say things like "The clean freak just swept a minor off her feet." To which Jean would, half sleeping, reply, "First Eren and now Levi. We all know I'm the best guy around here."

Eren rolled his eyes, having no idea what Jean was talking about, figuring he was just too drunk to function. He walked out into the hallway, closing off his friends in the dining room. Silence entered the dark hallway, something he had grown accustomed to living in his cell. It was friendly. If he closed his eyes, it was almost like the world he lived in was peaceful.

No titans, no death, no tragedy.

"…_hate me"_

"_True."_

"_You want me."_

"_Fuck you."_

Voices rang out from a distance down the very same hallway Eren was in. He knew their voices. He knew it was them. His heart beat unsteadily as he listened to their conversation.

"_Don't make any promises." _

Eren's stomach lurched as he thought about Mikasa and Levi in bed together. What could he do? How could he stop them? Mikasa wasn't Levi's to have.

Eren shook his head. _She's not mine either_.

Eren turned back around, headed towards the hallway that would connect with his cell. Forget the water. He needed sleep.

Maybe he's wake up and this will all have been a dream.

* * *

Mikasa knew she must have looked like a disaster, embarrassment flooded her cheeks. This night was ridiculous. All because some stupid bottles of liquid, her whole world had been shattered. Flipped upside down.

Levi watched as she finished the last of her vomit, standing upright. She had grabbed his hand in the midst of spewing. Each time she gagged, she would grasp his hand harder. It was nice to rely on somebody for help, although it angered her how weak she felt.

Now, she turned to him, dropping his hand. They both stared at each other, stern faced. Neither willing to say what the other was thinking.

"I'm sorry, Heichou." She muttered eventually.

Levi just watched, not knowing what she was apologizing for. The kissing or the puking.

"I didn't mean to get carried away. I shouldn't have drunk as much as I did."

"So why did you then?"

Mikasa's memory flashed to her adoptive brother's face. Her eyes betrayed her to Levi while he watched a sting of pain move across her expression.

"No reason."

Levi almost laughed out loud. "You never do anything for no reason…unless it involves Eren."

Her eyes widened and that gave him the answer he was looking for. Eren. Of course. When did her life not revolve around him?

"Really? Eren huh?"

"It's not like that."

Levi clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Liar." He said with a smirk. She glared back up at him, not willing to admit anything.

He shuffled a bit closer to her, pushing her up against the wall with a sudden force. She gasped, not out of pain but of pleasure. He put one hand against the wall behind her, the other on her thigh. He trailed it up, his hands tickling his body.

What was wrong with her? How was he doing this to her? She wanted him. She wanted him bad.

This was so unlike anything she had felt. He built a fire in her, burning through everything had she known. His lips found her neck, gently nipping at the skin, his nose running along the surface of her. She let out an unexpected moan, only to have surprised herself, and automatically whipped her hand towards her mouth.

Levi jumped, taken aback by her sudden movement.

"What's wrong?"

_Everything. _"I just threw up everywhere, Heichou! I probably smell like a barnyard!"

Levi smirked. "I didn't notice."

"Get any closer to my lips and you will."

"So you want me to get closer to your lips?"

"No!" She snapped, pushing him off her again. "I don't know what I'm doing right now. This isn't like me. This isn't even about me! Why do I have the privilege of being in love with Eren? Who gave me the right?"

_Privilege? _

"Why am I kissing my Heichou? You of all people! You hurt Eren. You are…You are making me _feel_. I don't know why. I don't want to know why. I can't think right now. My head is really clouded and I-I have to go to bed." Her rambling continued, none of it truly making sense. It's like every thought she ever had in her head was spewing out of her mouth. She turned away to go to her chambers, wanting to get away so bad. She had screwed everything up.

He caught her wrist as she turned away from him. "Why do you think of yourself as so little?"

"What does that mean?"

Levi shook his head. "Never mind." He released her wrist, letting her walk away from him. He watched as she disappeared from his view, fearful of what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Eren lay in his cell, the hardness of his bed not helping with any of his muscle aches. His head enveloped in the pillow, the blankets wrapped around his torso, his shirt lying in a pile on the floor. He was sober now, thinking clearer than ever. The glares from Mikasa, the comments, the kiss. It was all running around in his brain, clicking together like a puzzle.

A sound of the door opening made Eren shoot out of his bed, bare feet cold against the dirty floor. He walked towards the bars, desperate to see who had come down. People usually didn't visit him this late at night, unless it was Heichou Levi.

"Eren?"

Eren's eyes widen and his hands clamped around the bars as Mikasa came into view. She stood in the direct light, her skin illuminating through the dark basement. She looked sick, really sick. Sweat dripped down her forehead and she wiped it away furiously. She didn't want to make eye contact, she was too embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?"

She looked down at the floor. "I couldn't sleep."

Eren looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to elaborate. When she said nothing, he prompted her. "Why _here_?"

She let out a breath of air, running a hand through her hair, pushing it out of her sweaty face. "Eren…"

"Why not Heichou's room, huh?"

That stunned her. Her mouth gaped open. She had no response. She knew she deserved it.

"Damnit, Mikasa. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know."

Eren shook his head, leaning his forehead onto the cold bars, his grip turning white. "Not good enough. We don't get to live in a world like that."

She was about to ask him what he meant when he slammed his hand against the bars, making her jump back, startled.

"Eren!"

"What! What now, Mikasa? Huh? What else do you want from me?"

His anger was too much. He wasn't acting like himself. He was almost acting like…his titan form. Angry and hateful.

"Eren. I did not come here to fight with you.

"So what did you come here for?"

"To talk to my family, Eren! Do not turn your back on me because I am foolish. Please."

She was finally looking at him, her eyes into his. Her eyes calmed him down, right away. He saw the girl he knew, the girl he grew up with, the girl who was the most capable woman in the world. When she saw the kindness return to his eyes, she slowly stepped forward, putting her hands on the bars right below his.

"Are you okay?" Eren asked, eyes roaming over her face.

She nodded. "I'm just never drinking again."

Eren smiled. "You smell like a dead fish."

"Thanks Er."

He laughed.

"Are you okay?" She retorted, concern briefly showing on her face. Eren nodded.

"I didn't drink as much as you."

"Nobody drank as much as me."

"I don't know, Armin's passed out upstairs."

Mikasa chuckled, "Poor guy."

Eren looked at her, hesitating before he did anything stupid. Her eyes wandered downwards, eyes trailing over her face. She looked conflicted, her eyebrows clenched together and that made him nervous. He hand slid down the chilled jail bar, covering his hands over hers. She immediately warmed at his touch.

"I overheard your conversation with Heichou Levi." Eren muttered. The blood drained from her face, concerned for him AND for her.

"Do you want him, Mikasa?"

Her breath caught, not knowing what to say. "I-It's complicated."

He nervously laughed. "How?"

"What do you want me to say, Eren? What answer will make you most happy?"

He groaned. "How about the truth, Mik? Although I think I'm getting the sense of what that is. How about something that will make YOU happy."

She whispered something, so quiet it was almost as if she wasn't talking. Her eyes piercing the floor they stood on.

"What?" He prompted.

"I am happy."

Eren shook his head. "No you're not. You have no reason to be. The world is shit, Mikasa. And through this shit, you have to find some kind of happiness."

"I have you."

"Am I enough? You can't make your whole life about me. That's not going to do it."

Mikasa looked up, confused. "Where are you going with this, Eren? What are you trying to say?"

He clenched her hand. "I'm saying if you want Levi…if you want Heichou, then don't shy back because of me."

_I think it's starting to dawn on me. I can't make her happy. I have no right to be angry at what she does with herself. I can't be selfish and let her protect me all the time. _

"You're an idiot." She said, removing her hands from his. "A big stupid idiot."

"What? Why?"

"You think that I'm not happy protecting you? You think you don't make me happy? Shit Eren, you have to be the most clueless person in this entire world. I have dedicated my whole life to you. Since I met you, you have been the one constant thing. And you think that I should be, what, not grateful to you and just live my own life? Well I am living it! It just happens to be you!"

She paused to catch her breath, eyes not leaving his face. He smacked his mouth shut, barely daring to even breathe. He pressed his head against the bars again, letting the coldness wave through his body. She roamed over his face and he looked so vulnerable. She threw a lot at him and he was processing it.

"Eren?"

"Mmm."

"Just don't move okay?"

And she leaned her head through the tiny bars, pressing her lips to his.

**A/N – uHoh. **

**Okay, I also just want to address the person who left that nasty review. This is 100 thousand percent not a 'date rape' story and I am so insulted that you even used that word. Yes, there is an age difference, but it is 150 percent consensual. (You seem like you don't have a problem with Eren and Levi stories, which is the same age difference in any case.) If you don't like Revmika stories, don't read them. Simple. **

**/Rant over. Thanks everybody for reviewing and reading. Chapter 3 soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Woo hoo, onto chapter 3! Thank you guys for your reviews, I love reading them, they make my day! Excuse any mistakes, I wanted to get this out asap! Enjoy. Also, the rating is now M, so be warned! **

**Chapter 3 – Black eyes&Boobs**

She didn't do anything.

Didn't move her lips, didn't tease him with her tongue and didn't move her head.

Nothing.

She didn't know how he was going to react, so she did the complete opposite of what she did with Levi, giving her first kiss with Eren something that Levi didn't have. Safety.

But it broke her heart when he didn't do any of those things either.

He stood there, frozen as a statue, their mouths gently pressed together. Her head barely fit between the bars and she stood on her tippy toes just to get enough leverage.

But when she felt no reaction from him, not even a peck back, she moved her head, embarrassment flooded her pale cheeks. She looked everywhere but at his face. Anywhere her eyes could meet, making it seem like she was casual about the rejection she just received. The coldness of the jail bar still radiated through her cheeks, giving her the only set of feelings throughout her numb body.

"I'm such a fuckup." She muttered, almost with a laugh. She spun quickly away from him and rushed out the dungeon door. She slammed it shut behind her, covering her mouth with her hand.

That was not how she wanted that to go.

She was so disappointed in herself. For thinking he could want her. That Eren would have time to find some love in his hate filled heart. They had both had a rough existence; it was a struggle to continue on living day to day. So that's why she turned her life_ into_ Eren, because without him she would have no life to speak of.

So what did he hold on to that kept him going? It certainly wasn't her. Was it revenge?

She turned to walk up the stairs, but the first step made her bounce back towards the wood, retracting towards the door. Her red scarf, betraying her, had gotten stuck between the door and the frame when she had closed it behind her. She flew back like a slingshot, a gasp of surprise exiting her mouth.

_You're joking. _She thought. _So much for a swift exit. _

She grasped the scarf between her hands, pulling as hard as she could without causing any damage to her precious commodity. "Come on." She whispered, grunting as she tried to pull at the scarf, her knuckles turning pale with her strength.

It didn't budge.

She didn't want to make things even more awkward by opening the door again, removing her scarf (which she had no doubt Eren could see on the other end) and pushing the door shut again. She pinched the bridge of her nose, dropping her end of the scarf to the floor. There was no way she was leaving it; she'd just have to come up with some sort of plan to get it out.

Back in the cell, the frozen face of Eren Yeager watched as black hair swept up the dungeon steps, the door banging closed behind his adoptive sister.

Mikasa kissed him.

_Kissed _him.

With her actual lips.

Eren shook his head, not really believing that it had happened. It was quick, nothing like what happened with Mikasa and Levi.

His first kiss.

He didn't know how to react or what to do. He only could focus on one thing.

…how good she had smelled.

Despite the drunkenness and the vomit scent, Mikasa was the best smelling creature he had ever sniffed in his life. It was like she had a natural scent of cinnamon and flowers and courage and everything that was complete opposite of this world, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. But it reminded him of home.

It was her natural scent, the aroma that wanted him to have a nice home cooked meal at home with his family.

And that was his family. It was just Mikasa, that's all he had left.

_How could I not have noticed that when we were kids? _He wondered, questioning if he'd been oblivious to many more things about his sister. His brain wasn't quite registering that Mikasa had attempted to kiss him, he was still in shock. He'd never imagine that she'd want to kiss him; he was always such a dick to her. It was almost as if he couldn't stop himself from saying mean things to her, it was an automatic way to get his anger out. His heart fluttered in his rib cage, the only sound he heard was the blood pumping in his ears.

When he finally snapped out of it and looked up towards the door, wanting to call her back down, he saw the remnants of Mikasa's scarf sticking out the back end of the cellar door. His brow crinkled, wondering what had happened.

He could still hear her footsteps on the other side of the door, shuffling back and forth.

_She's stuck._

The irony of her getting stuck in this situation was not lost on him and despite everything, he chuckled. She wouldn't want the embarrassment of opening the door to get her scarf; she would want to pretend none of this ever happened and go back to being the normal Mikasa.

He watched as she struggled on the other side to pull her scarf through the cracks, not having it budge at all. _Strong scarf,_ Eren chuckled.

Mikasa glared at the scarf, not happy that it had betrayed her for its former master. "You did this on purpose_,_" She whispered to it. So angry that she didn't even hear the footsteps walking down the stairs behind her. She unwrapped it from her neck, it was beginning to choke her.

"Should I even ask?" Levi's voice rang out behind her and she jumped back, startled at his deep voice. She glared at him, composing herself, and rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the scarf.

"OF COURSE you just showed up…Just my luck!" She muttered.

"What happened to going to bed?" He asked, stepping towards her, ignoring her jab.

"…I got sidetracked."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, our fun titan friend is back in his bed, huh?" Nudging his head towards the door. Mikasa ignored his question, tugging on the scarf to place her attention on something else.

"Why don't you just open the door?" Levi said, sounding bored. She glared at him and he gave her a look back. "Oh, you don't want to see Eren, huh? Did something happen between you two love birds."

She stayed quiet, her eyes drilling holes into him. He smirked, jumping off the last step of the stairs and landing directly in front of her. She turned her back to him, not wanting him to see how affected she was by his mere presence. Her face was getting hot and she almost stopped breathing as he came up directly behind her, pressing his body into her back.

Their bodies molded together and she almost lost herself in his comfort. He put a gentle hand on her thigh and he pressed his nose into her hair. She shuttered against him as he traced down her neck, nipping gently at the skin. She, without realizing, reached behind her and grasped his jacket, pushing him further into her back.

He stuck his tongue out and gently licked and sucked her neck, trailing his way to her right ear. "Does this turn you on, Ackerman? The fact that Eren is right there beyond that door while I'm doing this to you?"

Guilt filled her gut and he could feel her tense. It was fun teasing her.

"Shut up." She muttered as he pressed his face into her neck, smiling. He pressed his body into hers and she gasped as she felt his hardness pressing into her. She took this as an opportunity to do something to him, so she pressed back, rubbing herself into his erection. He hissed at the contact , clicking his tongue and whispered, "naughty girl." His hand moved higher on her thigh, massaging her through her skin tight fabric. She growled, like a true animal. A deep hearty noise as he pushed up her shirt, toying with the skin on the bottom of her stomach. The friction of his fingers on her bare skin almost made her lose it and she gripped him tighter as his long fingers played with the top of her pants.

"D-Don't." She whispered and his fingers froze. She whimpered with the loss of contact and he chuckled.

"I think I'll continue if you don't mind."

His hand played with the zipper of her pants and he slowly, teasingly slow, undid it.

"What are you doing?" She whispered. This was so wrong, so wrong, so good.

"Just trust me."

With her pants unzipped, it gave him better access to her. He wanted to be gentle, he did, but he knew she was strong enough to handle anything he threw at her. Knowing her, she wouldn't want gentle.

She'd want passion.

"I wonder…." He muttered into her ear again, "If I have an effect on you down here as well." His voice sultry and beautiful and dangerous.

He reached his hand over top of her panties, running along her slit through the fabric. She lost herself in the contact. Nobody had ever, in all her years, done something like this. Made her feel like this. His touch vibrated something through her and she moved her hand to grasp the back of his head. She curled her finger into his black hair, surprised at the softness, her eyes closing.

"Hmmm, so I was right. You are _wet_." He growled the last word, feeling the dampness that had gone right through her panties. She blushed, thanking the gods that she wasn't facing him. He stroked her again and she moaned, loudly.

"Fuuuuck." He laughed, his other hand clamping over her mouth to quiet her.

"Shh now….Eren might hear."

She shook her head, almost as if to forget about what kind of situation they were in. She was helpless to this man behind her, giving in to what she thought she never would. This man she liked despised was doing things to her that she didn't know could be done.

He lifted his hand to the rim of her underwear, barely containing his excitement of touching her without any fabric in the way. The anticipation leading up to it was excruciating and she almost wanted to grab his hand and make him touch her. She opened her eyes finally; too see what he was doing, only to have her focus directly planted on the red scarf stuck in the door. Her vision clouded as all she could was the fabric, limply hanging down to the floor.

_Eren. _

The confidence it took too kiss him and the humiliation of rejection made her angry. Angry at herself and at him. But as Levi reached down to touch her, she couldn't help but think about her feelings for Eren. She removed her hand from Levi's hair, putting it on his hand to stop him. He leaned back from the nibbling and kissing he was doing on her neck and leaned his forehead down on her shoulder.

He let out a sigh and she remained quiet. Neither person knowing where to go from here. He knew she was thinking about Eren and that had completely ruined the mood.

She composed herself, silently zipping her pants and pushing her shirt back down. He didn't remove his head from his resting place.

"Quite the predicament we have here."

She said nothing, just pushed herself away from him and his touch. He let her go, reluctantly, but knowing she couldn't resist him. Something would click and she would come back to him, begging.

She looked at the stairs leading to the upper floor, then back at her scarf dangling. She was seriously considering leaving her precious material just to get away from the situation. She, avoiding his gaze, sighed and took a step towards the stairs.

She made it to the fourth step before she heard the dungeon door opening and she spun around. Levi was gone, he had walked through the door towards Eren, pushing her scarf out of the doorway and gathered it into his hands.

He smiled at her before he closed the door between her and him, her scarf cluttered in his hands, along with her beating heart.

"Yeager. You awake?" Levi called; there was no sign of him until his bed was visible. He sat in the dark cellar, leaning against the wall, eyes closed. Levi thought he was sleeping, so he turned to make an exit, hoping Mikasa had left and he could use her scarf as leverage. If he wasn't the strongest soldier in the world, he might have jumped when he heard Eren's voice ring out.

"What do you want with her, Heichou?"

Levi just turned back around and stared, not expecting the kid to have the balls to ask.

"What don't you want with her, Eren?"

Eren scowled at his Captain. "I never said I didn't want her."

Levi snorted, coming straight up to the bars. "So prove it. So far, the only thing you seem to be doing is pushing her into my arms."

Eren glared at Levi, the man he admired more than anything; with such loathing that Levi almost had to take a step back. Almost.

"Don't give me that look, Yeager. If you want her, get her."

"She's not a toy. She can make up her own mind."

"I agree. But how much abuse can she go through before her mind is made up for her?"

Eren looked down at his hands and saw the scarf between them. "What are you doing with that?"

Levi smirked, innocently. "I found it wavering between the door. Seems like Ackerman came to visit you, huh?"

"But you already knew that, didn't you Heichou?"

Levi narrowed his eyes at the boy, hearing the sourness in his tone. He must have heard Mikasa moaning. Levi just broke into a smile, giving the boy his best 'whoopsie' face.

"You can have any girl in the world, why her?"

"She could have any boy in the world, why you?"

Eren sighed. "You seem to bring up what I'm doing wrong with her a lot."

Levi rolled his eyes. "It's easier than pinning down what you are doing right. Besides, I just don't get it. I mean you're a nice guy but a little one track minded. I don't get why she loves you-"

"Nobody said anything about love!" Eren said, bewildered. Sure there was a family love, a bond that they shared. But any real love…wasn't that pushing it? There was no way she could feel that way about him.

Levi crinkled his eye brows and shook his head. "Eren, you are kidding me." Levi knew how in love she was with this boy, willing to constantly risk herself and others for him. It was only him all the time, every day. He wouldn't admit this to anyone, but seeing her putting others in front of herself constantly was unbearable. They had only known each other for a couple months, but she had his interest immediately.

Her fiery personality, her immense dislike for him, her power to stand up for herself…and Eren. She was a puzzle he wanted to solve, get into her black haired head and figure out how she worked.

"I'm going to bed, Heichou." Eren muttered, lying in down in his bed, almost dismissing Levi. He nodded swiftly, turning around to go, clutching the scarf roughly in his hand. His opened the door and was happy enough to see Mikasa had gone. Probably back to her bedroom.

He looked at the red material in his hand and wrapped It around his neck, smiling to himself as he did so.

* * *

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeugh."

"Shut up."

"But I feel like I just swallowed a porcupine."

"What the fuck is with you and porcupines, Connie."

"So…So…thirsty."

Armin, Jean, Connie and Sasha all lay sprawled out on the floor of the living room, the sun streaming through the large window, hitting all of them with a direct wake up call. Jean eyes were groggy, Sasha's hair was in a bundle of tangles on top of her head, Connie had a black eye and Armin has dried tears and drool all over his face.

"Are we supposed to feel dead?" Whispered Sasha, her voice groggy. After Hanji had left halfway through the night, Sasha had decided to scream at the top of her lungs how much she loved everyone, over and over and over again. Like a crying machine that nobody could shut up. Connie hadn't minded, he loved hearing how Sasha loved him, even if it was drunk speech.

But now, she immediately regretted the decision. Her throat raw and sensitive. Connie removed his head from the barrel, water spilling over the sides of his mouth. He looked as if he had been scavenging in the dessert and this was the first bowl of water he found.

"Are you okay Armin? You drank a lot last night."

Armin didn't move from his fast first position, just did something very un-Armin like and gave Connie the finger. It was, after all, his fault. Connie just dryly laughed, patting Armin on the back.

"Did we even sleep?" Asked Jean, gathering himself into a sitting position and hanging his head between his knees.

"All I remember is grabbing Sasha's boob and her punching me in the face."

Sasha screeched, her throat throbbing. "YOU DID?"

"What do you mean 'YOU DID' shouldn't you be saying 'I DID?"

"Well of course I'm going to punch your stupid face for touching my boob."

"It was an accident! I was reaching towards Armin to make sure he was alive."

Armin growled, still not bothering to remove his head from the floor.

"Well, shit…I have good aim." Sasha said, scooting over to where Connie was sitting. She put her hand on his eye, gently touching it to make sure it wasn't too bad. She gathered onto her knees and gave his black eye a kiss quickly.

Connie shook his head. "See, then you do things like that that make me want to touch your boobs."

She punched his arm instead of his other eye.

Jean rubbed the back of his head, looking around for Eren and Mikasa, only remembering then what had happened.

"Did Heichou and Mikasa really kiss or did I dream that."

Sasha nodded. "Nope, that happened."

"Why?"

Sasha shrugged. "Why does Mikasa do anything? It had to be something Eren bound." Jean nodded, as if expecting it. The way Mikasa looked at Eren before she kissed Levi; there was a whole lot of anger behind her eyes.

"This is going to be one awkwwwaaarrrrrdd morning." Connie sang.

Armin sprung up suddenly, glancing over at the others. "Please tell me I did not wake up at one point to make a move on Hanji."

The other three pressed their lips together, holding in their laughter. Armin groaned dramatically, throwing a tantrum and smashing his firsts against the floor.

As if on cue, the door creaked open and Hanji popped her glasses filled face into the room.

"Well hello sweetie," Hanji said to Armin, giving him a wink.

He groaned, almost close to tears once again, and slammed his head down onto the floor.

"Well it's nice of you four to finally arrive back into consciousness. You all better get off the floor, there is a horde of hungry solder's coming to get there breakfast. You better clean up the disaster you left." They groaned, trying their best to stand up without puking their guts out. Almost immediately, after they finished chucking out the bottles of Sake, men and woman began to push into the dining room.

"It smells like a brewery in here." One of them said, glancing around at the four perpetrators, who tried to look as innocent as they could, although they all looked like death.

They couldn't even bring themselves to wash up, they all just plopped back down onto one of the benches, keeping their heads down and trying to ignore the chattering noise of the people.

Everybody scattered into different seats, making conversation with anybody they could. The door creaked open again, in walked Heichou Levi. His half-closed gaze just scanned over the people, who had become quiet as soon as he walked in. He ignored them, walking over to sit next to Hanji and his squad.

"So it begins." Connie said, to anybody who was listening.

The door opened again, in walked Eren, who didn't even stop to see if people were looking at him. He made a beeline directly for his friends, casually brushing off any questions they had.

"Man, I'm hungry." He said, nonchalantly. His friends just stared at him, not impressed and curious as to what happened when he left last night. They wouldn't pry…not just yet. In private, they'd want to know every detail.

And finally, Mikasa entered the room. She paused as soon as she opened the door; the first person she made eye contact with was Eren. She blushed profusely, moving her gaze around the room. There were a lot of people, all who seemed to whisper in a hush as soon as she opened the doors. Her eyes then wandered over to Levi's, who she didn't even know what there. Embaressment flooded her face as she remembered his hands his mouth his smell her scarf. As pissed off as she was, she couldn't do this, not right now. Not face both of them.

So she turned and fled.

**A/N: Okay guys! I hope you liked it. I also want to say thank you for everyone's support on this project, especially with all the reviews and all that shenanigans that happened. I'm relieved to hear people like my story. For some reason, Fanfiction won't let me add Levi as another character for the filters, so IDK, I just left it as Eren/Mikasa. So who you guys rooting for, LeviMika or EreMika? I know I'm conflicted. Also, one more thing, this is just a fun story. Don't anybody take it to seriously okay, and nobody get mad at me for making it a triangle. It's just what I'm feeling right now!**

**Reviews make me happy! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**_**: **_**Hi lovelies. So I'm back with chapters 4. I appreciate every single one of your reviews. Every time I get a new one I just squeal and cry and ahhh thank you guys. I'm so happy you are enjoying it!**

**Chapters 4 – Tragedy&Trees**

_Just forget them. Forget everything. Just focus, Mikasa. Focus_. She stood on the training field, her black hair sweeping through the wind. Her eyes pinned down the titan mannequins, all lined up for her to get her strong amount of anger out.

She took a deep breath, tightened her grip on her dual swords and shot out, her 3DMG pulsing through the breeze. It was cold against her face as she fought against the blast of air, locating the neck of her first target. She let out a warrior cry as she sliced through the fabric, making a perfect kill.

She zoomed past her next false titan, carving her swords into its neck. Sweat was dripping down her brow despite the cold air and she shot off to the next one. She completed the obstacle course, already feeling a bit better. She felt a smidge of freedom when flying through the air and she never felt more powerful then when she carried around her weapons.

Not ready to quit, she did the course again...and again…and again. She did it so many times until she could barely feel her legs or arms. She could be concerned a sort of masochist in that way. She enjoyed the pain; it made her feel as if she was getting something out of life. What did anything matter if there wasn't pain?

It was a merciless world anyway.

About the fifth or so round she landed softly on the ground, barely grunting as she landed. Her gas was running low as were her muscles. She wanted so badly to collapse on the ground and go to sleep. She had barely gotten any last night and she really needed it.

Feeling a lot better now, she stretched her shaking arms above her head, pushing the stress out of her hands. She took a deep breath, her lungs accepting the fresh air. She looked around at the trees and a brilliant idea popped into her head. In order to avoid everybody and still get a good night's sleep, she'd sleep in one of the giant trees beside the course. Nobody was set to training today… it would be a nice quiet nap.

She smiled at her own idea, looking towards the biggest tree and branch she could find. She shot her maneuver gear forward and hooked onto the tree. She sat comfortably on one of the branches, it fit her body perfectly. She reached up towards her neck, thinking she could use the scarf as a secure belt, only to touch her skin, remembering what happened to it. She sighed, missing the little piece of her. She wrapped her 3D gear ropes around her torso and around the trunk so she was secure in it and had no worries about falling off the tree. She was a good 50 feet off the ground, not that she was afraid of heights anyways.

She closed her eyes, letting the overwhelming tiredness consume her and she slowly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Breakfast was hours ago and Mikasa hasn't come back. I'm worried." Sasha said, as the five friends walked along the grounds of the castle. All of the soldiers were in the classroom right now, which the five of them opted out. They had already learned the lessons and they figured they could get a leg into training today instead.

"I'm so glad we are not sitting in a classroom right now. It's so much better being outside."

"Yeah, I'm also glad we aren't feeling shit anymore, Con. Because if that hangover had lasted another hour I would've been using your head as a titan butt plug." Jean muttered, eyes glazing around at the sky.

"Ew, you do not want to know what I just pictured." Connie said, slapping his head.

"I think we all just pictured something along the same lines." Sasha said with a gross expression on her face. The three of them continued to chatter, walking in front of Armin and Eren.

Armin figured now was a better time than any to talk to Eren about last night, before they arrived at the training grounds and suited themselves up with their gear.

"Hey…Eren?" Armin said, moving to look at his friend as they walked. Eren looked back, already knowing what he was about to say.

"What happened last night?"

Eren chuckled, "What part?"

"You know which part, Er." Armin said, in his quiet Armin way.

Eren sighed and ran his hand through his brunette locks, suddenly nervous about how to approach this subject. "Well, Mikasa came down to visit me."

"So she didn't go with Heichou?"

Eren shrugged, "They were together when I saw them in the hallway but then I went to bed, she came down and she…."

"She what?"

"She kissed me, Armin."

Armin's eyebrows shot up, surprised to say the least. "And…"

"And I didn't kiss her back."

Armin slapped his own forehead, letting out a sigh. This was bad.

"Well why not?"

Eren looked at his friend. "What do you mean 'why not'? Was I supposed to?"

"Well I don't know. I can't tell you you're feelings."

Eren groaned. "This is all so confusing. I don't know. I know that I hurt her feelings…which basically pushed her into Levi's arms."

Armin laughed, patting his friend on the back. "She's a big girl, Eren. If she's going to Hechiou's arms, it will be her own doing."

"I'm just worried about her. Who knows where she ran off to."

"Come on you two, god you are slower than Sasha's-"

"Just shut up before you even finish that sentence." Sasha growled, glaring at Connie. He smiled at her and blew her a kiss, which she ignored.

They had arrived where the dozen mannequins shot up. They all put on their gear and decided to race to see who could kill the most titans first. It felt so good for all of them to be in the air, clearing their head all the while slicing off the necks of those they hated the most…even if it was just their statues.

They all flipped and twirled in the air, hooking onto tree after tree, titan after titan, laughing and cheering every time they successfully cut one. It was so sad, that children had to resort to killing to feel any rush of joy.

About an hour of training, working their muscles straight down to the bone, they all gathered on the grass. Sasha pumped her fist in the air, cackling at her comrades.

"I got the fastest time, I got the fastest timeeeeeeeee." She said in a sing song voice. They all rolled their eyes at her, muttering different excuses for each of them. Her smile disappeared as she looked at the sore losers.

"You guys suck. Let me bask in my gloriousness." She twirled and posed and they chuckled at her happiness. It was a rare thing to not be so serious. They stood beneath a large tree and Eren wished he could do nothing else but lay under this tree forever. A couple of leaves from the top branches began to fall and they landed directly on Eren's head. He shook them off, laughing and looked up. His eyes couldn't adjust properly at first, so it took him a while to see two dangling legs on either side of the tree.

His eyebrows creased together and he stared at the feet.

"What are you looking at?" Jean asked, staring up at the tree as well. "Is that a person?"

Eren nodded, piecing together who it obviously would be. "It's Mikasa."

"What is she doing?" Sasha wondered, running out to get a better look at her friend. "I think she's sleeping."

"Well no wonder she couldn't hear us training. When she falls into her rare deep sleeps, she is out for a while." Armin laughed, remembering when they were children how often Mikasa would become a log while they all hung out underneath the cherry blossom trees. Their naps would become full nighttime sleeps for her.

"Should we get her down? I don't want her to fall. What a dumb place to sleep." Jean muttered, shaking his head at her. _If she was really that embarrassed about last night, couldn't she have stayed in her room instead of in a tree?_

"I'll wake her up, don't worry about it guys. Go have lunch." Eren said to them, basically dismissing them. He wanted to talk to her about last night and about…well everything really. The hesitated but Armin pushed them on, knowing his best friend needed this. "Come on guys, they need to sort this out themselves."

Jean hesitated, glaring at Eren as he walked by him. "Don't fuck up." He said, pushing Eren with his shoulder. That added a significant amount of pressure on Eren. He didn't know what people were expecting of him…he didn't even know himself. He waited until the others were far enough from his so that he collected his thoughts and try to get Mikasa's attention.

"HEY! Mikasa!" He hollered, closing his hands around his lips to make an echo.

No movement. He tried again. "MIKASA! WAKE UP!" He screamed. He was sure the titans could hear him yelling. Still nothing. He had to be careful what he did next, he didn't want to scare her out of the tree. He picked up a rock beside and gently tossed into the air, hoping to gently hit her with it. He missed completely, sending the rock soaring over the tree.

"Shit." He murmured, picking up another one. She threw a slightly larger one, hoping for more controlled aim this time and he threw it directly at her, hitting her right hand. She twitched, but didn't awaken so he threw another rock. This time, she jumped awake.

"WHAT?" She said, startled, holding a hand to her chest. Her body was shivering with the fear coursing through her body. She was smart enough to hold onto her ropes so she didn't waver on the tree.

She wiped her eyes and her mouth, pushing her hair from in front of her face. She felt groggy still, only guessing to have gotten an hour or so of sleep. She looked down to see what had woken her up and was met with Eren's bright face on the ground.

"What are you doing up there, Mik?" He said at the same time she muttered, "What are you doing here, Eren?"

He shook his hair awkwardly. "Well, we were training and I saw you in the tree. I wanted to make sure you were…still alive and stuff."

"I'm alive." She said, looking bored, trying to pull off the 'what do you mean I kissed you last night that never happened' face.

"Now why are you in a tree?"

"I was sleeping, obviously." Not wanting to let him know that he kept her up all night.

"Can you come down, I want to talk."

She sighed because what w going to say, 'No thanks, I think I'd rather bird watch from this tree?' She nodded, not looking forward to leaving her perfect spot on the bark. She unraveled her gear from its wrapped around place on the tree, getting it ready to claw across to the other tree so she could swing down to the ground. She had the perfect plan in mind to make her look all cool and collected. It wasn't until she put on the actual gear that she realized she had run out of gas.

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding." She said, emphasizing ever word. She shook her machine, just praying for a little bit of juice to get her to the ground. But nothing…Her ropes wouldn't even fly a bit. She used it all up for the hours she was training this morning.

She let out a groan and Eren gave her a concerned face. "What's wrong?"

"…My gear won't work." She whispered.

"What?"

"I SAID MY GEAR WON'T WORK." She yelled, emphasizing her tone so he heard the anger in it.

"Why don't I just come up there with mine?"

She rolled her eyes. "How's that going to work Eren?"

"I can carry you."

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE GOING TO CARRY ME."

"Fine, you can carry me."

She sighed but agreed to that nonetheless. This whole situation was embarrassing enough, but getting stuck in a tree just really added to all of it. She avoided his gaze and heard him but on his gear properly, the hooks springing out of his machine and landed in the trunk behind her. Eren flew up towards her and landed softly on the trunk, facing her.

She had to admit, he had gotten beautifully molded with his gear. He was smooth now, like a true fighter. It was like it was second nature to him now. She almost grinned from pride. Almost.

He reached down towards his gear, making a move to take it off.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up and smiled at her and her heart melted. "Well, you wanted to carry me down, right?"

Eren Yeager…was actually succumbing to weakness? Giving in to what Mikasa actually wanted for him? She almost couldn't believe her eyes or ears. She put a hand on his to stop him from taking it off.

"Eren, its fine. You don't have to." Her hand lingering on his.

He didn't respond, just took a second to smile and wrapped his arms around her torso. She let out a surprised gasp, their faces so close to touching. She could see his eyes perfectly in the sunlight; they sparkled into hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders burying her face in his neck. He smelled good. Really good. He grasped her tighter, feeling the fit body beneath her clothes, and turned his head to whisper in her ear.

"Hold on tight." His breath tickled her and she pushed his face into her own neck, holding him harder. He shot out his hooks, breaking them into a tree across from the current one they were stationed on. She gasped, feeling weird at not being the one in control, and held onto him just a little tighter. His hands squeezed her sides, scared of letting her go.

It wasn't easy with 2 people on one gear, it made him nervous. And they were very high up.

But he swung down, securing her in his arms before landing safely on the ground. He landed on his feet, hers up in the air. She was hanging on him by his neck, not realizing that they had made it to the ground.

"Mikasa, you can drop down now." Her eyes, which had closed during what felt like a free fall, shot open. She immediately dropped her arms from his neck and tried to regain her balance. He went to help her but she knocked away his hand.

"I'm fine; it's just weird flying when you're not in control."

"Yeah but I had you."

_Yeah, you have me. _

She sat on the grass, just below the tree they had descended from and motioned for him to sit next to her. For a moment, Mikasa had a flashback to the day when this all began, Eren sleeping soundly under the tree and Mikasa just watched him. It was like old times.

He plopped down next to her, after shuffling out of his maneuver gear, and leaned against the tree trunk. His eyes found hers and didn't look away until she finally said, "What do you want to talk about?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't do that."

"What?"

"Pretend nothing happened. You can't live in denial your whole life."

She said nothing, only let him talk to her. She liked it when he talked to her. _Really _talked to her. Not in an annoyed tone like she had gotten used to.

"You have a branch in your hair." He said, his thought track going completely off course when he was acknowledging how pretty sure looked. She swung her hands to her, trying to reach for branch. She caught it between her fingertips and flicked it towards him, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"What happened last night, Mik? What really happened I mean…with Heichou."

Her stomach turned at the mentioned of his name. Her face getting hot as she remembered the way he made her feel in the stairway.

"I don't want to talk about him."

"You don't want to talk about anything. But we are going to have to if we want things to go back to normal."

_Normal. Of course. So he thought we could just go back to normal after I kissed him. He wants to make the kiss disappear. _

"Why do you want to know about me and Le-Heivhou."

"Levi, huh?"

"It slipped."

Eren nodded curtly. "Right. I'm just curious. Did he hurt you?"

She crinkled her brow. "Hurt me? Hurt me doing what?! All I did was kiss him, which you were all awkwardly there to witness. It was part of the game, Eren."

"And when you straddled him and he picked you up and out of the room…that was the game too?"

She stared at him, dumbfounded. "I was drunk."

"Not good enough."

She groaned and fell back, letting her head hit the grass. She covered her eyes with her hands and rubbed them. She was getting a bad headache.

"I don't know what you want from me, Eren. As you said, I can't take back what happened. It just did. I can't un-kiss him."

Eren shook his head. "No you can't. But you can certainly kiss him again."

She shot up, her eyes glaring at his. "Stop accusing me of things that haven't happened." This conversation was taking a turn for the worse, she could feel it.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Since I'm sure the whole legion heard you moaning in the stairway."

Her mouth dropped open, eyes wide. _He heard. Eren heard. Oh fuck fuck fuck_. This was the one thing in her life she never wanted to happen. And yet she was so stupid, letting Levi touch her like that, practically in front of Eren. Of course he had heard.

He must have imagined the worst.

She felt like a pile of shit, not knowing what to say. He must have felt uncomfortable and violated and helpless and everything she had tried to protect him from.

"What did he do to you?"

"Eren-"

"Just tell me."

She was starting to get angry, not at him, but at herself. She just didn't know where to channel the anger but directly at him. "What does it matter? Since you clearly showed interest in me, there is somebody out there who does! He made me feel good, really good. I should feel no shame for that!"

She stood up, her pulse racing and her stomach churning.

"Don't make me feel worse than I already do about this. Don't try to shift the blame onto Levi either. He didn't do anything. I'm not a stupid girl Eren. I can choose what to do with myself."

"Of course you can! That's not what I'm saying! I just-"

"Just WHAT." She said in frustration.

"You can't know what he's willing to do with you. You can't be too sure he's not using you."

"So what if he is? It's nice to be useful once in a while…for somebody who _actually_ wants to use me. At least I'm not being torn down constantly when all I've ever wanted to do was build you up."

"Mikasa-"

"No. Nothing Eren. I'm done. I won't sit here and have you ridicule me for my choices. If there is nothing bothering you besides the fact that you think he might hurt me, then we don't have a conversation here…do we?"

_What about our kiss? _

But it was too late. He had set a fume in her and she was stalking off towards the castle.

**A/N – Yay! Points for Mikasa kicking all the boys' butts by being a strong independent woman who don't need no man. You guys are awesome, the reviews are awesome, I love you all. So 90 percent of you LOVE Levimika and the other ten LOVE Eremika. It's awesome you guys. I hope neither ship will be disappointed because you are definitely going to be getting a little of both. I'm not saying for sure who she's going to end up with; she might not even end up with anyone. SO for those who threatened to stop reading if it's LeviMika fic, then please do! I'm going at my own pace with this fic, no rush for the sparks to fly and what not. I'm going to do what I want to, so if this isn't the fic for you, that's okay. Also, of course they are going to be OOC. If I was making a fic with them IC it would be in the anime. It's hard to get them directly in IC anyways. I love hearing your opinions! Thank you guys, see you next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay guys. Thank you so so so so much for the reviews. I love them so much. I'm just going to warn everybody now, LOOK OUT FOR THE SMUT! I thought it was about time to give you guys a little loving, so beware. Sexiness below. I also apologize for the mistakes. I'm too lazy to read off right now. Thanks! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5 – Frolicking&Fingers**

Her feet left mud stains as she walked up the stone steps, making sure she brought down her foot hard every time she did. She was being a tiny bit dramatic, but she was extremely frustrated.

_I am losing my grip. _She thought, solemnly. _Ever since yesterday, it's like I've changed…and Eren just doesn't seem to get it._

She shrugged off her thoughts, composing her face to her 'Mikasa' look and charged into the hallways, only to be greeted by a very eager Hanji.

"Wellllll, hello to you Miss Ackerman!"

Mikasa bowed her slightly, signaling a 'hello.'

"Where are you off too?"

"My room..."

"And what's in your room? Or should I ask who?"

Mikasa looked up, giving her a look. What was with the 20 questions?

"Nobody."

Hanji nodded with a grin that swept her whole face. "Sorry to bombarded you with questions. I was just wondering after last night's show if you were going to seek the company of Mr. Clean."

Heichou? That was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Hanji, that was stupid of me last night. I wasn't in my right state of mind." She said to her superior. She didn't have a problem with Hanji; in fact she quite liked the energized brunette. She did not, however, like the insinuating tone coming from the scientist.

"I know you weren't. It was just one hell of a kiss, don't you think?"

Mikasa shrugged, moving to go around the soldier who happily stepped back in the way of Mikasa.

"Why do you think that was?"

Her brows rose. "Why do I think what was?"

Hanji smiled, putting her hand on Mikasa's shoulder. "The kiss. Why do you think it was so good?"

Mikasa sighed and rubbed her temple, shrugging off Hanji's hand. "Hanji, I am not sure where you are going with this. I'm not sure I care to know, so if you'll let me just go to my r-"

"Mikasa, my job is studying things. Living breathing things. There are very few differences between titans and humans, as _Eren _proved."She emphasized his name,_ "_One big difference between someone like you and someone like Bean is feelings. One type of feeling called _attraction._"

Mikasa growled, a deep noise starting in her chest. Hanji squinted behind her glasses. "Humanity's strongest soldier or not, Ackerman…You don't scare me. Especially since I know how you tick."

"So, what, you've been studying me?"

Hanji giggled. "Just observing, it's not a hard thing to do when your focus is on Eren all of the time. You aren't aware of anything else that happens in this world besides what happens to him. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but you might want to open up your eyes a bit more."

Mikasa stayed silent, her mouth zipped closed. She didn't know what to say to that or how to respond.

"Now, with Levi, that was a whole other level, wouldn't you say?"

Mikasa shrugged, getting an eerie feeling of how right she was about her.

"And it made you feel good…even wanted?"

She nodded slightly, very slightly. A one stroke nod. She avoided Hanji's eyes as best as she could.

"So what are you doing here?"

Mikasa wanted to strangle Hanji, but she opted to just throw her arms in the air dramatically instead. "You are the one keeping me here!" She yelled.

Hanji shook her head. "No, I mean…what are you doing in this hallway on the way to your room…instead of charging into Levi's room and having your way with him."

"Hanji!"

"I'm being serious, Ackerman! You're young, full of lust, having to harbor that lust for a boy who is currently thinking about mass murdering all the titans in the world. It seems pretty simple to me." She gave her one last smile, did a little wave and walked around Mikasa, out the front door.

Mikasa stood dumbfounded. She knew Hanji meant the best, but Hanji (like a lot of others) didn't understand the bond Eren and Mikasa shared. It was something deeper than blood, deeper than any relationship she's ever had. He is her life, her whole reason for existence, her family.

But was she his?

Her mind flashed back to Eren's harsh words that were becoming common enough phrases.

'_Shut up, Mikasa'_

'_Stop protecting me.'_

'_I don't need you.'_

'_I can do this by myself.' _

'_I'm not your brother or your son."_

Her stomach churned.

_He doesn't want me. He doesn't need me. He doesn't love me._

And with that thought in her mind…she ran.

Her boots clicked against the hard floor, her raven hair swinging as she ran. Her arms sore and bruised, her leg muscles cringing with every step she took. But she didn't stop, she ran and ran and ran until she reached his door.

She was out of air, breathing heavily and sweating and all the things that could be wrong with her were. But she didn't care. She just wanted the pain to go away.

She reached up and knocked three times on the door. She knocked so hard that her knuckles turned red and started peeling. Her breath still unsteady and no longer solely from the running. She waited, counted to ten, her hands shaking.

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

As if on cue, he swung the door open, the wind from it rushed through his hair and she just stared, her heart in her throat. He was wearing his uniform pants without a shirt, a towel wrapped around his neck. The toned muscles of his arms, chest and stomach caught her off guard. Her eyes trailing everywhere but at his face, taking in every inch of his beautiful body. She had to hold herself up by the frame of the door to keep from falling over.

Levi stared at the girl in front of him, eyes widening at her presence. He wasn't expecting her at all. He thought she would've run back to Eren and forgotten everything that had happened with them. He just stood, his left arm hanging behind the door and his right arm was wrapped in his towel. She was breathing heavily, her face was bright red and her hair was sticking to her face. He wanted nothing more than to reach up and push it out of her face, but she came here and she would be the one to make the first move.

"I-uh…" She stuttered.

He smirked, getting back to his Levi self. "My eyes are up here, Ackerman."

She scowled, angry for letting herself be caught. Her hands went up to grab the red scarf around her neck, as she always did when she was nervous…to only remember that it was nonexistent at the moment. "My scarf! Give me my scarf!"

Levi's eyes narrowed. _So that's what she came for._

"I don't think so. I think I'm going to keep it for a bit longer. I like watching you squirm."

She shifted her position underneath his gaze. She was suddenly self-conscious and wondered how terrible she must be looking; having just ran through the entire castle to get here.

"Heichou, you are being childish. Give it back." She held out her hand, as if expecting him to just hand it over. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Childish as I may be, you're not getting your scarf."

"Why! What could you possibly get from having my scarf?"

"I told you, watching you squirm. It gives me joy."

She rolled her eyes and kicked open the door a bit more. He, not expecting it, fell off the door and tripped over his own feet. Luckily, he didn't land on the floor, just in a really awkward stance.

She took this as an opportunity to come into his room and she walked in, looking around for her precious red fabric. He was making all kinds of protests but she ignored them and went over to his bed. She grabbed his pillows and pulled them up, only to see her scarf lying directly underneath them. What a common place to hide something. She went to reach down and grab the scarf, but didn't hear Levi approach from behind her and he grabbed the scarf in a second. Holding it high above her head.

"You're shorter than me! Holding it high is not going to work!" She cried, reaching up to knock the scarf from his hands. He only put it behind his back, moving around so she couldn't get it. She reached around his body to snatch the scarf from his hands, but only got angrier as he moved once again.

"Come on. Get it, you can kill titans but you can't get a measly scarf."

_Measly?_

That was it! She shot her hands around his body and pulled him towards her. His hands were behind his back, holding the scarf while she had him in a lock grip. His body pushed into hers and she almost cried out as she felt his muscles. She had to stop herself from rubbing her hand up and down his smooth skin, to feel the ripple of his abs or the strength of his arms. He looked at her, smiling and she melted. The scarf momentarily forgotten.

"Shit." She whispered before smashing her lips onto his. She loosened her grip on his body and he dropped the scarf, now in control of her. The taste of her not forgotten from last night and she definitely tasted even sweeter now. She pushed her arms out of her brown jacket, shrugging it off of her shoulders and leaving it in a pile on the floor. He pushed her towards one of his bedroom walls and she hit her head, ignoring the momentary pain, and gasped into his mouth. He grinned against her lips and took both of her hands in his, lifting them up over her head and running his fingers down her arms.

She shivered underneath his touch, his fingers danced over her covered skin and she could've combusted right there. Her hands stayed high over her head and she gave into him, letting him hold them like he was a chain. He ran his hands down and over her underarms, to which she let out a big breath of laughter into his mouth. He pulled back, grinning and he ran his hand over it again and she almost keeled over with laughter.

"Warrior woman Mikasa Ackerman is ticklish? And they said you had no downfall."

She ignored him by reaching her arms down and grabbing him by the back of his neck, claiming his lips again. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and chewed on it lightly. His hands rested now on either side of her head, pushing against the wall to hold his body off of her. She ran her hands along his abdomen, loving the nakedness of him and she reached around his back to push him into her. She grinded into him, causing a whirlwind of emotions from Levi, one being absolute desire to take her right here.

She opened her mouth to give him better access, their teeth scraping and tongues dancing. She moaned into his mouth and he took this as a sign to continue. He played around with the buttons on her shirt, popping the first one open just to see her reaction. He pulled back to look into her eyes and she whimpered at the loss of contact with him mouth.

He kissed her nose lightly and then proceeded to unbutton the next few clamps on her white shirt, eventually getting to the bottom one where he hesitated. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkled with attraction, and he hesitated no longer. He (almost) ripped her shirt off of her body throwing it onto the ground next to her jacket. She laughed at his animal like nature but quieted down once he saw the way he was looking at her.

She stood in a black lace bra, typical yet so exotic on someone like her. His eyes feasted on her body, the rough of her toned abs, the perkiness of her breasts, the curves in all the right places.

He wasn't going to last very long at this rate.

"What…" She murmured, her face turning redder than a strawberry.

"If I knew you were hiding that under there, this would've happened a lot sooner."

"Oh shut up."

He grinned but became serious rather quickly. "You're beautiful." And she could hear the sincerity in his voice. Her heart became a puddle and she basically pounced on him like a tiger. He caught her mid jump and she wrapped her legs around his middle, just like the position they were last night. He hoisted her up and met her lips with his, only to lose his balance and stumble backwards towards the bed.

They landed with an 'oof' and a giggle. Mikasa, after composing herself, took advantage of the situation. He lay underneath, no longer in control, and she straddled his lap. She could feel his hardness through his pants and curiosity got the best of her. She looked down to his bulge and gently cupped it.

He hissed and his head fell back onto the bed, his hands on either side of her clasping the sheets of his bed for dear life. His knuckles turned white as she ran a finger over the pants again. He groaned and his eyes rolled back in his head. She smiled, pride surging through her.

"Warrior Rivaille is sensitive? And they say you have no downfall."

He would've laughed; he really would have…if her hand was grasped around his 'special soldier.' As of right now, she had the power.

She leaned her down to his lips, hovering just above his head, with her hands still on his member. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of a kiss, not just yet. She wanted to make him suffer, a sadistic part of her cried. She licked her lips and he could practically taste her. If he moved his head one more inch, she would be there. But she grabbed his hair, fisting it in her hands and pulled it back. He obliged by pushing his chin up in the air.

She kissed his chin, trailing over his jaw line and down his neck. All the while she pushed her lower half onto his, moving her hips against his lap. The contact with her was all he needed to get his mind together and he sat up so they were face to face, chest to chest.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his on her waist. She moved her hips again, setting a pace, with the help of his hands. She moved up and down on his hardness, and even though her clothes, the sensation filled her. He lifted her hips just to bring them back down again and she cried out as this movement became faster and faster.

"F-Fuck." She moaned, riding him to the point where her already aching bones were set ablaze and her hair clung to her forehead. He was about to lose it, any second now. He thrust up to match her movements; each time they connected was like an explosion. His hands trailed up to grab the back of bra, wanting nothing more than to see her without it. He clicked the hooks easily, one hand slipping it off her left shoulder and then her right. She didn't stop her movement but moaned loudly when he slipped the bra off completely and grasped her breasts in each hand.

Then, in one swift movement, he put one hand on her waist again and rotated their bodies. She was now lying topless on his bed with her legs wrapped around his lap and he couldn't get enough of this beautiful image. He didn't stop thrusting against her pants and she didn't stop reciprocating his touch.

"Heichou-"

"No, say my name."

"L-Levi, fuck."

His name was sweet on her lips and the whisper of it shattered his brain. He was close, so close. He put his head down to her chest, gently nipping at her left nipple. She held his head down and pushed him into her breast. He gently sucked and bit and it drove her crazy.

"I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that."

"Good." He whispered back to her. He wanted her to feel what Eren had never allowed her too. Something that only he could give. Her first orgasm.

He thrust against her harder now, rougher. She moaned loudly, suddenly wishing there were no clothes separating them. He put his hand down to the trim of her pants, undoing the zipper and stopped pushing against her just enough to put his hand swiftly into her underwear. He touched her core, enjoying her utter disbelief at his hand touching her. He trailed down to her clit and he brushed it gently. Her hips bucked at this new sensation and she cried out.

Nothing had ever felt this good.

"Do that again. Fuck…please."

He obliged to her wishes and flicked it again. Her hips rose off the bed and she put a hand in her own hair, pulling softly. It was too much to bear. He had slowly rolled off of her, just so he was lying beside her on the bed with his hand in her pants. He rubbed faster now, feeling the wetness seeping through to his fingers. He was all about her now, ignoring his own throbbing member to take care of her.

He ran a finger down to her opening, pushing a finger into her. She gasped, feeling this warmth inside her. He kissed her neck and she leaned into him, crying out as he thrust the finger into her again, in and out. She was learning what made her body feel good and she selfishly stuck her left hand into her underwear to join his. She massaged her own clit while he pushed a finger into her, the double sensation was incredible and she felt that she could die happy right at this moment.

She was getting close, he could feel it. She was getting tighter and tighter around his finger and she was moving her own hand faster.

"Look at me. Ackerman…Mikasa. I want to see your face." He demanded in his Levi way. Her eyes lifted upwards to meet his. She fought the urge to close them and enjoy the ride, but his face was captivating.

"Ah…Ah…AH."

She cried out as the unusual feeling washed over her, her stomach clenched and she began to shake. It was unlike anything she could have ever imagined. It worked its way up her body and she screamed from pleasure. She pulsated around his fingers, which he kept moving in and out of her to let her ride her orgasm. She had taken her hand out of her pants to hold onto his body. She clung to him, as if letting go would meant she would drown and he was the last bit of air. She shook and shook as her body came down from the high and then she simply just lay there. Levi had to hide the smile on his face, seeing her vulnerable like this was amazing. She broke down every wall she had ever put up and let him into something deeper than just them.

"Wow." She whispered, letting him go and wiping the sweat that had gathered on her forehead and chest. She lay there half naked, with not a care in the world.

_Wow was right._

"Who knew a little chibi like you could do that."

"Hmmmm and who knew a coldhearted witch like you could be so attractive."

"Witch?"

"It was better than the other word."

She chuckled. "You've never looked out for my feelings before. Don't start now. You always tell me like it is. That's one of the reasons I li-" She stopped herself before she could say more.

He glanced down at her, eyebrows raised. "Like me? Mikasa Ackerman likes me?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I kind of despise you. A lot."

"Mhm, tell it to your vagina then." He said, cupping her sensitive area again. She gasped and slapped him. Hard. She definitely wasn't ready for round two. He still had a bulge seeking through his pants and she wanted to help him get rid of that. She pulled him in for another kiss, the scent of sweat and musk was beginning to fill the room. It gave her initiative to help him out with his problem. She licked his bottom lip, toying it between her teeth while she rolled over him, gaining her position on top once more. She straddled him again and crashed their lips together, over and over again. She was beginning to get familiar with his taste. She began to reach down to his pants, unbuckle the zipper on the snow white pants and reach her hands into his underwear…

When the door behind them flung open.

**A/N: Ahhhh, tada! Look at that smut. I figured, if anyone in this world needs a little orgasming, it's got to be Mikasa. I thought she'd need the relief, right? I hope you guys liked it! LeviMika fans out there, I hope you're satisfied with this bit of loving. I feel as if Hanji would be the biggest Mikasa and Levi supporter. I could just see her poking her head through a window while they have sex in a cheerleaders outfit cheering them on! Hahahaha. See you guys next time. Reviews are love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey lovelies. New chapter, yay! Thank you guys for all your reviews. I'm glad you liked the smut! Also, thank you for the constructive criticism, I love it. You guys make me happy and I hope you enjoy this chapter. 4500 crazy words all wrapped in one chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think! **

**Chapter 6 – Plans&PartyPoopers**

"Hey, Heichou…I just finished the-HOLY MOTHER OF TITAN TITTIES, WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK I AM SO SORRY! OH MY GOD, OH MAN, OH SHIT, PLEASE DON'T STAB ME, I SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED! OH MY GOD…WHY? MY EYES…MY EYEEEEEEEES!"

Connie dropped the horse's grooming brush he had been holding in his hand and immediately covered his eyes, the image already burned into his tiny skull. Mikasa's lovely rack mixed with Colonel's bulging ….pants…oh man.

He blindly reached for the door handle to shut the door, knocking over a few things in the process. He shouted one more 'SORRY' and slammed the door behind him, not bothering to tell the Heichou what he had originally wanted, obviously.

Connie's mind warped over and over again, figuring it was almost too good to be true. Because of one little drunken game….it led to THIS? Mikasa would never do anything like this before last night and definitely with no one but Eren.

_Or so we all thought. _

Connie snickered, walking through the dark corridors. "Go Heichou!" He whispered a big grin on his face. He tapped his chin lightly, thinking. "Wait, should I be congratulating Mikasa instead? Getting in with the superiors…you go girl." He paced up and down the hall, eyes peeled towards the floor. Not paying attention, he tried to sort out everything he had just seen. Wondering how far they had gotten, if this really was their first time together, what cup size Mikasa was….

"Who are you talking to?" A voice rang out from in front of him and he caught sight of a brunette ponytail.

"Sasha! What are you doing?" Her figure bounced out of the darkness to land in front of him.

"Well, I came looking for you. Figured you would need some help cleaning the horses and what not. I'm such a good friend. Why do you look so frazzled?"

"What are you talking about? I don't look frazzled?"

She rolled her eyes. "How would you know? I'm not a mirror, dumbass."

Connie nervously laughed, rubbing his left hand behind his shaved hair. She glared at him, knowing there was something he wasn't saying. She took a step closer to him, her face inches away from his. She didn't remove her gaze from his as she tried her best to intimidate the secret right out of him.

"What don't I know?"

"Nothing!"

"Connie Springer, don't you lie to me!" She grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt, pulling him towards her. She was hungry for the truth and everybody knows how inhumane she gets when she's hungry. She pouted when she saw he had his lips zipped tight.

"Connie…You know I can be very persuasive if need be."

He coughed, trying to keep down the strangled cry he wanted to let out. She really could be seductive, he had seen it firsthand.

"Sasha, I'm not hiding anything! I swear!"

_Bullshit. I'll make him tell me._

She batted her eyelashes and stuck her lips out in a semi-kiss, running a finger along his chest. She played with the buttons on his shirt, turning them in her fingers. She leaned a bit closer, her breath tickling his upper lip.

He gasped as she pushed him hard against the wall, putting her kneecap between his legs and leaning over his neck. She gave a tiny kiss behind his earlobe and then continued to leave a trail down his neck.

"Tell…." Kiss

"Me…." Kiss

"What…." Kiss

"You…." Kiss

"Know…." Kiss.

Connie was left between wanting to cry or wanting to scream out what he had just seen. He went for the latter, seeing as she would never let his tears go if that happened. That was the thing with them; it was always teasing and very rarely serious. That's why he liked them together. They were a comedic duo with a very strong attraction towards each other that nobody would seriously act on…unless it was tiny neck kisses like this one, of course.

She licked his neck and nipped gently at it, while she also rubbed over his chest like a cat. That always got him, just like she knew it would. She moved up to his ear, toyed with it in her teeth and whispered, "I'll let you touch my boobs."

"I JUST CAUGHT MIKASA AND LEVI DOING IT IN HIS ROOM."

Sasha stepped back, her jaw practically wiping the floor. She removed her hands from Connie's body (who almost cried at the loss of contact) and stepped back to look him up and down. Her mouth hung open like a ventriloquist dummies and she made no move to close it. The surprise hadn't yet settled.

"HOLY TITAN TITTIES."

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!"

"YOU'RE NOT JOKING?"

"WHY WOULD I MAKE THIS UP?"

Sasha gaped. "This is serious. Serious shit. What is she thinking? What is he thinking? What if they get caught?"

Connie raised his eyebrows. "But they did just get caught…by me?"

She waved her head, her thinking face on. "No, by somebody important."

Connie rolled his eyes, fixing his top button of his shirt and trying not to keep looking directly at Sasha's chest. She didn't notice his 'boy on Christmas day' face and walked up and down in the same pacing way that Connie had a few minutes ago. Her finger tapped against her chin and she tried to imagine what their mind set was.

"They were having sex?"

Connie shook his head. "No, but she was on top of him, top off. He was below her with his top off and a very swelling…appetite."

"Ew."

"You didn't see it." He muttered, shaking off the image.

"So what do we do?" Sasha asked, turning back around to face him.

"Well first, I get to touch your boobs. Secondly, I think we should keep this between us."

"Firstly, there is no way you are touching my boobs. Secondly, WHY WOULD WE DO THAT?"

"But your boobs-"

"CONNIE FOCUS." She said, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Don't tell anybody, Sash. NOBODY."

"Not even Jean? Come on! Let me tell him."

Connie shook his head. "No. Not now."

Sasha sighed, not willing to accept that. "So what are we going to do with this information?" Her voice had a sad undertone too it.

"Don't worry! I didn't say THEY couldn't spill the beans…right?"

Sasha pointed her eyes at him, squinting. "What are you planning?"

Connie grinned. "Let's just say we are going to need a LOT more alcohol."

"You're a shit disturber."

* * *

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"Ackerman…just calm down."

Mikasa had roughly shoved Levi down to the bed as she practically threw herself off of him. She scrambled for her bra and shirt, shoving them on to her body. He lay on the bed, sighing, his head falling back onto the comfy bed. She was frantic and he knew it would be hard to calm her down.

She patted her hair, running her fingers through the current tangles. _This is bad. _

"Mikasa, can you calm down?"

"How can I be calm? One of my friends just saw me mauling my superior office. And Connie saw my boobs, god he has a boob fetish. He's going to tell everybody. What am I going to do?" _Eren. _She rubbed her eyelids, feeling the stress building up into a headache.

"Hey, come here." He said, sitting up and motioning for her to sit on the bed next to him. She shook her head, not knowing what he wanted.

"I'm not going to do anything, just come here."

He looked sincere, so she obliged and slowly sat with him on the bed, keeping as much distance as she could.

"He's not going to tell anyone. And even if he did, who would believe him?"

"Who knows what they are going to believe? They probably didn't think I'd kiss you either."

He sighed, half lazily, and reached over to kiss her forehead. She let him, but only for a second before getting off the bed again. "This is Hanji's fault."

"Hanji?"

"Never mind."

His eyebrows rose. "No, what do you mean?"

She exhaled, wanting to slap herself for opening her mouth. He wasn't going to like this. "She just…gave me a few words to get me here."

If he was surprised, he didn't show it. But she noticed the way he jaw clenched and became tense. "So, you only came here because Hanji told you too?"

She couldn't really say anything. It was true.

"Hmm, I see."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm curious, what did she say to get you here? Was it about Eren?"

Silence.

"Because, I have a feeling, that whatever this was…just had a lot to do with your brother."

"What do you want me to say?"

He shook his head. "Nothing," _How can I get you to see it? "_I guess I should be happy that you are here in the first place then."

"It's not like I was unhappy coming."

He chuckled. "No, you didn't seem unhappy cumming."

She threw him a look. "Shut up. You know what I meant."

"I know."

She looked at him, his eyes burning into hers. She had so many emotions, guilt, pleasure, happiness, depression, anger, regret, relief. It was all too confusing.

"I don't know what to do."

He nodded, not leaving her eyes, trying to figure out her mind. It seemed like a complex place to be at the moment. "I get it. I'm not offended. If anything, I'm using you for my pleasure as well. You should probably go though, sort out your life choices and what not." He got off the bed, searching for a top to throw on.

"Heichou-"

"That's an order Ackerman. Go."

She nodded, avoiding his gaze and wrapped her fingers around the door handle. She didn't know what last words to say. Would this happen again? Would they pretend it never happened? How were they supposed to go on?

"Thank you." She said, softly. His gaze widened but said no more. She opened the door and walked out. _Thank you? For what?_

He watched her waltz down the hall, not turning back once. He exhaled and turned back into his room. He examined the messy bed, the pillows on the floor, the scarf lying on the floor….

The scarf?

Holy shit, she was going to b when she finds out she forgot it again. And it was right there for her to just grab too. Oh well. He smashed a cheeky smile on his face, picked up the scarf and wrapped it around his arm.

* * *

8 hours later, after spending most of her time avoiding every person she could, she decided it was time to go to dinner. At least to eat it anyways.

She hadn't eaten properly all day and it was now around 10pm. Mikasa opened the doors to the dining hall, knowing people wouldn't be there since it was way past dinner time. Just as she was about to step in, a hand patted her on the back. Mikasa turned and was surprised to see Sasha.

"Mikasa! Where have you been all day? We've been looking everywhere for you."

Mikasa eyed her friend, searching her eyes to see if Connie had told her. Sasha's brow began to sweat under the pressure of Mikasa's gaze and she laughed nervously.

"W-What are you grilling me for? Come on, we are all still here. We decided to hang out after dinner again."

"We?"

"Yeah, Con, Jean, Armin, Hanji, Heichou and Eren."

_NO WAY._

Mikasa stopped mid-step and spun around in a full 180, heading back towards the door. Sasha grabbed her by her elbow and pulled her back. "Where are you going? Come on, don't worry, nobody even remembers yesterday."

Mikasa shot her a look.

"Okay, well they don't care that much. It was just a kiss. You're going to have to face them eventually, right? Come on, we had pork for dinner."

Suddenly, her stomach wasn't feeling all that empty.

She let Sasha lead her by her arm towards their table full of people, avoiding the gaze of every single person. Especially the two soldiers sitting to her right. They sort of got quiet when she arrived but picked the conversation back up when she sat down.

"Mikasa! There you are! We missed you!" Armin said, smiling at his childhood friend. She smiled back at him, keeping her eyes solely on him. He gave her a sad look, knowing how uncomfortable she was. Eren kept his eyes on her, sitting in the back. He wasn't use to her bare neck and scowled at the thought of Levi still having their scarf. They sat opposite each other, the tension very high in the room. Levi hadn't said a word to Eren, and vice versa.

Hanji adjusted her glasses, took a bite of her pork that lay half chewed on her plate, and cleared her throat. "Well, since tonight is obviously going to be an awfully _awkward_ night, I'd like to say that I got you youngins a treat."

"A TREAT?" Connie screamed, clapping his hands together like a five year old.

"Yes Connie, I figured you all had so much fun yesterday, why not do it again tonight? Huh?" Hanji pulled two bottles of alcohol from underneath the table onto the top of it. She winked at Connie.

"YAY!" Connie yelled, like a kid on Christmas again.

"You have got to be kidding me." Jean said, letting his head drop so his forehead bumped against the table.

"No way, no way, no way, no way," Armin muttered, over and over again. Shaking his head so his little blonde locks waved.

"Arrrrrrrrmiiiiiiiiiiiin. Come on. Remember how much fun we had yesterday?" Connie whined, getting up to sling his arm around his yellow haired friend.

"All I remember is this MORNING and that made me want to drink, uh, NEVER again."

"I second that." Jean muttered into the table.

Connie pouted. "Party poopers. Sasha's with me, right Sash."

She, hesitantly, nodded and bit her lip. She knew Connie's plan was to get everybody to out their secrets tonight, but she forgot that that meant she would have to drink as well. She only hoped Connie knew what he was doing and wasn't going to piss off all of their friends.

"Yeah, let's do it. It'll be fun. Don't you want to look back at your memories and remember the fun times you had with your friends? Mikasa? How about you?" She nudges Mikasa with her elbow, urging her on.

She shrugged in response, not really caring at this moment. She only wanted to make their burning eyes disappear off her back. She felt better when she was drunk anyways. With the amount of confidence she had yesterday, who would want to be sober.

"I thought of more games! Come on, before we all trudge off to our deaths beyond the wall. Let's have another night of drunken confessions and….well just plain fun."

"Fine, if it will shut you up. I'll have ONE drink." Armin said, immediately regretting the decision. He looked over at his best friend, who just shrugged. Levi, who had stayed quiet since Mikasa entered the room took a glass for himself, letting Hanji poor the liquid right to the top of the cup. He looked at Mikasa, who blushed furiously, and raised the glass to her in a salute. She made no response back, but he didn't really notice. He just chugged the drink back like it was water.

Hanji grinned at Levi who rolled his eyes at her. "What?"

"Nothing, don't you just get a thrill of this? Getting them all plastered." She whispered to him.

"You're so weird, Hanji."

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, well who wants to be normal? Drink up; you're going to need it."

He didn't know what she meant, but ignored her and took another swig of his drink. By this time, Connie had handed out most of the cups and poured them all with drinks, each person warily taking sips. They definitely did not want to repeat the night before.

"Well….to us…I guess." Jean muttered, holding up his glass much like Levi did.

"To us." The rest of them muttered (minus Mikasa, who couldn't quite find her voice) and gulped the drink.

Armin sniffed the cup and his face was overcome with disgust. "Oh man, it even smells like yesterday's tears."

"Oh hush up."

"Well, yesterday was really interesting…wasn't it?" Jean muttered, redness overcoming his face as he recalled the events.

"What was so fun about it?" Levi said, snapping at the boy a little too harshly. He knew what he was trying to get at, but didn't want to make Mikasa any more uncomfortable.

Jean zipped his mouth shut, scared shitless of his supervisor.

"Oh, lighten up Levi! Just because you two locked lips doesn't mean you have to make it awkward for the rest of us!" Hanji said.

Yup…there it was.

"Oh my god, I need to go-"Mikasa stuttered and she pulled her legs from the table so she could get up. Her drink spilled over the sides when she put her cup down.

"Mikasa, wait!" Sasha said, grabbing her friend by her hand. "It's no big deal, right everyone? So you guys kissed, that doesn't mean anything!" She looked between Levi and Mikasa. Levi had a stone-face, almost looking bored with the conversation. Mikasa's cheeks were bright red. Eren looked nauseous.

"I bet you didn't know that I kissed Jean before we were graduates. And how embarrassing is that? It's Jean!"

Jean spewed his drink all over the table. "Sasha!"

"What? It's true! I needed to make her feel better."

"Yeah but jeeze that was like years ago…and what do you mean that's embarrassing!?"

"You kind of have a horse face, Jean." Eren finally spoke up.

"HORSE FACE?"

"YOU HEARD ME."

"I HATE YOU."

"I HATE YOU MORE."

"Want me to get the measuring tape?" Sasha said, rolling her eyes at the two of them. They continued to argue while she looked over at Mikasa. She motioned for her to sit back down. Mikasa exhaled and plopped back down on the seat, gulping her drink.

Sasha looked over at Connie, trying to get his attention with her eyes. She coughed really loudly towards him, finally getting his eyes on hers. She motioned to her neck, waving her hand back and forth in a 'cut it out' motion. He looked at her with confusing eyes, not understanding what she was saying.

Sasha smacked her forehead. _He's such an idiot._

She wanted him to stop whatever plan he was putting into motion to expose Mikasa and Levi. She didn't think Mikasa would be this shaken up about her relationship with Heichou and Sasha didn't want her to be anymore fucked up then she already was. If this was out in the open, she was going to be even more damaged.

"Connie, can I speak to you over there for a sec?" Sasha said, motioning to the corner of the room where they wouldn't be heard.

"So you two can go make love under the rum barrel. I don't think so, the night is young." Hanji yelled, grasping Sasha's shoulders to keep her sitting down. Sasha protested, but was silenced by her cup filling her mouth. She choked on the liquid and pushed Hanji's hand away from her face. Hanji giggled and gave her an innocent look.

"I think you just tried to kill me."

"Maybe."

"Okay, Okay. Who is readddddddddddddy for a game?" Connie yelled. He was the only one out of the group of people who was smashed beyond all recognition. Figures.

Everybody else was casually drinking, not wanting to get as drunk as Connie wanted them too. Mikasa had a light buzz after her fourth cup, her stomach warm and her arms were tingling. She, Levi and Eren had still remained quiet for most of this night, only sharing their ears with the people around them.

"As long as the game isn't I've never or Spin the Bottle, I am in." Mikasa said to him, finally feeling good enough to talk to the crowd.

"Noooo, itz Truths Or Dares." Connie sputtered, stuttering every word.

"You okay, Con?" Sasha said, putting her arm to steady him. He nodded and pointed at Mikasa and then towards Levi.

"Let's do it." He muttered.

The seating arrangement was as followed:

Connie Sasha Mikasa Hanji

Levi Eren Jean Armin

"I'll go first!" Sasha said, she had basically forgotten about Connie's plan and was looking forward to playing the game. She loved it. She used to play it with her family back home. There wasn't much to do in the mountains.

"Okay…hmmmm, Jean! truth or dare?"

Jean eyed her. "Whyyyy me?"

"Don't be a baby. Now truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to hold hands with Eren for the rest of the game."

"Never."

"Jean, she dared you!" Armin said.

"I'd rather chew my arm off."

"I'd pay to say that." Said Eren.

"Shut up before I shove my arm up your-"

"Don't finish that sentence. Just take my stupid hand."

With the loudest groan in the world, he snatched Eren's hand and smashed it on the table. You would've thought he'd been castrated with all the whining and moaning he was doing. Their fingers lay on top of each other's. Jean's on the top and Eren on the bottom. Their skin itching to be away from one another's.

Mikasa looked at them, biting her bottom lip. She wanted to laugh so badly, but she wasn't sure where she and Eren stood.

Hanji spoke up. "I'll go. Connie, truth or dare?"

"Hmmmm, Dare."

"Kiss Sasha."

"WHAT?" They both said, Connie almost falling over.

"Hanji, I love you." At the same time, Sasha said. "Hanji, I hate you."

"Just do it. I'm sure you two have done it plenty of times."

They stayed silent and Hanji's mouth gaped open. "YOU TWO HAVE NEVER KISSED? OH COME ON!"

"W-Well, I guess it's no big deal." Sasha said, taking a huge swig of her drink. She turned to Connie, clearing her throat and grabbing his cheeks. His eyes widened at her boldness and moved his head towards hers. Their lips touch lightly, but both quickly realized that it wasn't enough. Connie took the opportunity to move his lips against hers and she recuperated, dropping her hands from his cheeks to the back of his neck. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, their tongues only touching for the briefest of moments before-

A hand ripped them apart.

Jean had got up from his seat, removed his hand from Eren's and pulled them from each other. Throwing Connie practically on the floor. "NO. NO MORE. NO KISSING. WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER SHOW."

Jean walked back to his seat and slammed his butt down, slapping his hand back into Eren's, ignoring the eyes of his friends.

"Jean…I will never forgive you for that." Connie whispered, close to tears.

"Oh shut up. Can't you people do things in the privacy of your own rooms? I'll go next to remove our minds from all these horny minions. Heichou, truth or dare."

Levi grunted a small 'Truth.'

"What was the most embarrassing moment of your life?" Jean said quietly, under the stare of Heichou.

"I don't get embarrassed."

"Okay, next question." Jean said, taking anything he could get from Levi.

"No, wait!" Connie said. "Answer the question, Heichou!" Connie's drunken thoughts were taking over his lips. Sasha's eyes widened at Connie. _Shit_.

"What was that Springer?"

"I said you have to answer the question. That's the game!"

Mikasa stomach hurled forward, hoping and praying Connie wasn't trying to suggest this afternoon.

"I believe I gave an answer."

"But not a serious one."

Levi clenched his hand around his cup, glaring at the younger boy. Sasha grabbed Connie's shirt and pulled it lightly, to tell him to shut up. Mikasa's face burned so hot, she thought she had caught fire. Eren's eyebrows had pulled together. What was going on? He looked at Connie's face, determination. Sasha's face, nervousness. Mikasa's face, frightened. Levi's face, challenging.

"I don't get embarrassed, Springer. I suggest you take that answer and be happy with it."

Connie flew his hands up in the air, defeated for now. "Fine, then I'll go next. Mikasa, truth or dare?"

No. "I don't want to play anymore."

"Mikasa, just do it."

She glared at Connie. Why was he doing this? "D-Dare." She tried to keep her voice straight. She was Mikasa Ackerman; she didn't need to be nervous. _Stop acting like you are suspicious of something._

"Connie…" whispered Sasha, warning him he was going too far.

Eren's voice finally picked up, ripping his hand out of Jean's. "No Sasha, let him continue." He could sense the obvious secret spilling through the room that nobody wanted to admit. They were either looking down at the floor, twiddling their thumbs or, in Levi's case, looking at Mikasa.

"Connie, don't…" whispered Mikasa, silently begging him to not to do this here.

"I dare you to tell everybody what I walked in on this afternoon."

**A/N: BUM BUM BUM. Sorry about putting them in a drinking situation again, I hope it wasn't too cheesy. I just needed them to all be in one place for this to happen. Expect this story to be about 10-15 chapters btw. Also, don't hate Connie too much for doing what he did. He's really intoxicated and feeling like he's helping his friends by getting it out in the open. Also, points for Sasha and Connie's kiss? I mean, they are adorkable. Sorry there wasn't a lot of Levi, Mikasa or Eren, but I hope you guys liked it anyways, reviews make me happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hi lovelies. Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are killing me with love. I'm so happy you guys are still on board with this story. I love writing it. I think this might be my favourite chapter I've ever written. IDK, it just was really sjflajf in my eyes, ya know. So for all those asking for Eren/Mikasa. Your time has come. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 7 –** **Cats&Cuddles**

"That is enough, Springer." Levi said, pouncing onto his feet.

Mikasa's jaw was barely attached to the rest of her head as she looked at her friend. "Connie…" She was too surprised that he would actually do this to say anything properly to him.

Eren got to his feet as well, following in the footsteps of his Heichou. Except he wasn't glaring down Connie, he was glaring down Mikasa.

"What is he talking about, Mik?"

Connie had shut up permanently now, under the watchful eye of his superior. It was starting to dawn on him that he may have made a mistake by putting this information out there. It was like feeding piranhas. Jean looked around to Armin and mouthed 'What the fuck is going on?' Armin responded with a concerned shrug, settling his eyes on Mikasa and then on Levi.

"Mikasa…What is going on?" Eren half yelled again, clenching his fists together, his knuckles turning white. She couldn't bring her eyes up from the floor to look at her adoptive brother. She didn't have the strength, which was really uncommon for her. It was very frightening.

"Nothing happened. I was kidding, you guys. I'm just drunk." Connie muttered, trying to defuse the tension in the air that he had caused.

"Bullshit." Eren hissed, getting out from around the table. He walked over to Mikasa and grabbed her forearm, pulling her to her feet. "Come with me."

Levi didn't like this notion, so he walked over to where they both were, putting his own arm on Eren's. "I suggest you release her arm, Yeager. If she wants to go with you, she is fully capable of going on her own terms." Eren had never been so enraged in his life. He knew exactly what Mikasa was capable of! He knew her better than anybody here!

Nonetheless, Eren released his hand on her arm and stalked towards the doors, swinging them open in a big dramatic scene. Levi looked down towards Mikasa, who sat staring after Eren, her eyes glimmering with tears unshed.

"Just go. Talk to him. Tell him what happened. He will get over it." Levi muttered, not putting any emotion into his words. "Just tell him the truth, that I seduced you."

Her eyes shot up to his, full of surprise.

_Liar. _Her heart wretched, her hands shook. _Why is he so kind to me? Why is trying to take the blame? Why?_

"Go, Ackerman." He said, walking back to his seat nonchalantly. Like none of this shit bothered him. It probably didn't, he didn't really care about her anyways. Nobody could.

She hesitated, for the briefest moment. Looking at Levi and wanting nothing more than to stay right here with him. But she just couldn't. She got to her feet and without looking back, she ran after Eren.

"Can somebody tell me what the FUCK IS GOING ON?" Jean screamed his hands in his hair. Nobody answered and he exhaled, slamming his head back onto the table. "I hate you guys."

* * *

"Eren, wait!"

He continued to walk, watching his every step. She watched him move, desperate to catch up to him to tell him everything. She wanted him to hear it from her lips, not Connie's and definitely not in front of everyone.

"Eren! Stop! Please!"

They made it halfway down their fourth hallway before he finally acknowledged her. He spun around on her, causing Mikasa to jump back from shock. He was close enough that she could feel his hot breath on her face, the anger still floating in his eyes.

"What are you thinking, Mikasa?!"

"Will you calm down and let me explain."

Eren shook his head. "There is nothing to explain, I think I can pretty much put the pieces together."

She couldn't help herself, she got up to his face, as close as she could and glared daggers from her eye into his. "Yeah? So then why are you so angry?"

He had no answer. He just stared, his jaw clenching. _Levi's hands on her body, Levi's hands in her hair, Levi's hands on –_

"That's what I thought." She said, backing down from him, pressing her fingers into her eyes and rubbing.

"Did he force you to do anything?"

"What?" She asked, flabbergasted.

"You heard me."

"No, Eren. No! What kind of person do you think he is?"

Eren sighed, "I think he has a lot more experience than you."

"Experience? In what, sex?"

"YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM?" His voice rising up to a level he didn't know he had.

"EREN! No, keep your voice down. I just thought that's what you meant."

Eren's anger boiled up again, his stomach churning at the thought of Heichou in bed with Mikasa.

"Well, then what did Connie walk into?"

Mikasa's face turned red, her eyes falling towards the floor.

"See! This is what I mean, you're hiding something and it really pisses me off. "

Mikasa put her fingers in her black hair, massaging her scalp to get rid of the massive headache that was starting.

"Why do you want to know what we did, Eren? I still don't understand your side of this. I kiss you, you don't kiss me back. I protect you, you hate me for it. I-"

"I don't hate you, Mikasa! How could I hate you? I'm just frustrated."

She threw her hands up in the air. "Frustrated with what? Me caring about you?"

"Yes! No! I don't know. "

She sighed, wanting nothing more than to punch his stupid mug for making her feel like this. He saw how stressed out he was making her with his obscene words and meaningless gestures. The truth was, he just didn't know himself. He just knew picturing her with another man set his guts on fire. He hated it, everything about it. Not knowing what Heichou and Mikasa did was breaking him; his curiosity was getting the better of his brain. His mind began to wander, always going to the worst possible scenario. He pictured them kissing, their touching, the scent, the position. Everything he didn't want to picture Levi doing to her.

But then, very suddenly, his mind began to run around visions of just her. What she must have been like in his imaginary scenarios. Her toned body, her moaning, the sweat that was probably dripping down her body, her heavy breathing. And then…just like that, his mind no longer pictured Levi as the second person with her, but himself. Slowly, his anger melted away and instead of thinking of her as Levi's lover, his mind wandered to what she would be like with him instead. And a feeling of need washed over him. Something he couldn't quite explain.

"I don't know what you want from me right now, Er."

"I want you to tell me what happened." Eren said, licking his lips, his mouth suddenly really dry.

She shook her head, her hair falling in front of her face. "No."

"I'll have to guess then, huh?"

She looked up at him, her eyes full of wonder. "Wha-"

But she was cut off by Eren's newly muscular arms grabbing her shoulders, pushing her into the nearest wall. She's been pushed into so many walls lately, it was really becoming habit.

Not that she minded much.

"G-Guess?" She muttered. He nodded, biting his lip. An overwhelming sense of urgency and lust swam over his body and he wanted to tease her until she begged for him to stop. He had never felt like this before, this jealousy had eaten away at him and he wanted nothing more than to make her his. Any anger he had felt forgotten.

"Did he kiss your neck?" He whispered, hoarsely. And just as he said it, he did it. He moved his head to her sensitive neck, much as Levi did this morning. She gasped, not prepared for Eren's sudden forwardness. His teeth nipped at her neck, the feeling of him on her like that was like a forbidden fantasy. She clamped her lips together as he probed his tongue along her neck line.

"Did he pull your hair…?" He grabbed a fistful of hair, causing a pleasurable gasp from her. Her head lifting so her chin was in the air. He placed a kiss on her jaw bone. "And run his hands down your body?"

He started at the top of her collar bone, tracing his fingers over the skin, trailing right down to between her breasts. He lingered there for a moment before moving down to her stomach over her shirt. His fingers danced, radiating heat wherever he touched.

"E-Eren, what…" Her voice trailed off as he moved his hand lower, reaching to the trim of her pants.

"Did he do this to you?" He said. His voice was deeper than she had ever heard before. His eyes hadn't left her face the entire time, enjoying the pleasure she was receiving from his touch. She had now closed her own eyes, leaning her lower body towards his hand while her upper body was leaning against the wall.

"Did he-"

And then she couldn't take it anymore. He was killing her, slowly. And she was tired of being teased. She flashed open her eyes and threw her arms around his neck. She had been waiting so long to be close to him like this, to finally feel his lips upon hers, in a real kiss. She had no hesitant thoughts before pressing her lips firmly on his, her hands tangled in his brown hair to ensure she could push her mouth directly onto his.

…And he kissed her back.

He moved his mouth against hers, their lips tangling with a mixture of passion and fear. He took a deep breath, taking in her every scent. She grasped him tighter, pushing him into her. This was everything to her. The sun, the moon, the stars. All reasons they continued to exist. This was what she always wanted. Him. This was all the pieces of her life coming together. She was filled with such emotion; she couldn't begin to describe it. She wanted to cry and laugh and sing. The boy she loved was kissing her, giving her attention, wanting her.

She licked his bottom lip before letting him push his own tongue into hers. He crashed his teeth into hers, scraping them against each other in a raw passionate motion. She moaned into his mouth and he almost lost it. He removed his mouth from hers to kiss her face, anywhere he could reach. Her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her eyelids.

"Eren." She whispered sweetly, her mind too far gone to remember why they were arguing in the first place. And he smiled at her, returning back to her lips in a simple peck of a kiss. He pulled away, to look at her. She had a fresh glow on her skin, a smile plastered on her lips and it made him smile. Her eyes flashing with desire.

"Did he do more than that to you?"

And just like that, her happiness was taken away. She had thought he had dropped it and was doing it because he wanted to, not in spite of Levi.

She shoved at him, pushing him away from her. Her hands shook from anger, her mouth puffy from his kiss. "This is not a competition, Eren. I'm not a toy! Why do you do that?"

His eyes widened as he realized what an asshole he came across as. "S-Sorry."

"Screw you."

She was so beyond pissed off, she was seeing red. She had been so complete to only have it ripped from her grasp like so many times before. It was only a reminder of why she chose to just be Eren's protector and not anything else. She didn't need friends. Her heart was cold and dead and she only had a limited amount of time to spare.

But that didn't stop her from punching Eren straight in the face, much like she did 5 years ago. He staggered back, surprised by how strong her arm had gotten over the years. His face was really going to feel that tomorrow morning; he could already feel a welt growing. And she turned around to stalk off, leaving him behind. And even though he knew he was in the wrong, kissing her like that, he couldn't help by fight back.

"So are you going to run back to him? Is that what happens? You get mad at me and run off to Heichou for a good time?"

She stopped in her tracks, turning around to face him. Slowly, very slowly. He expected her to charge at him, to physically fight him, to do something other than what she did.

…Which was cry...

"I.…hate….you..." She said, her voice emphasizing every word and he saw her heart fall out of her body and onto the floor. He might as well have just carved it from her body and stepped on it in front of her. A single tear dropped down her cheek and she made no move to clear it away. She just turned away from him, walking away in a defeated stance; a stifled sob was heard from her body.

He had never seen her like this. So vulnerable and sad and he knew he fucked up. He fucked up in every way he could've. He hurt her so badly and that was something he could never forgive himself for doing. The guilt raced through his stomach and he looked back up at her.

"Mikasa…" He whispered, reaching his arm out to her retreating body. But she did not come back. She did not respond. She just left him there.

"I'm such an idiot."

* * *

She hadn't cried like that in years. Not since Eren saved her and had brought her back to her new home, after losing her old one. It was sobbing, curled up in a ball sobbing. She couldn't stop it. She lay on her bed, wishing she had her scarf to wrap herself in. The bed sheets lay on the floor in a pile, leaving her body cold and unloved and unhappy.

A knock on the door startled her and she sprung up, sitting on the edge of her bed. She wiped a hand around her face, moving any tears off of her skin. She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a gentle breath, moving towards the door. It could be something important after all.

She grabbed the handle and spun it open, to be greeted by the face of her brother.

She didn't make any facial movements and she promptly closed the door on him. He called her name but she ignored him, wanting nothing to do with him for a few more hours. It was late, she hadn't slept or ate properly in days and she had her heart broken again and again by stupid Eren Yeager.

"I'm coming in." He said and she held the door down, desperate to push him on the other side. She was stronger than him and he knew it, so he gave up rather quickly in the fight.

"Come on, Mikasa. I'm an idiot. A huge idiot. I didn't mean those things I said. It was just anger." He called, leaning on the door and knocking on it with his left hand.

She said nothing, keeping her hands firmly on the door just in case he decided to try and open it again. _I'm basically a whore to him._ She though, tears springing to her eyes again. She never thought she would be looked at as someone respected so little, especially to him.

The worst part about it was that she felt that he may be right.

Didn't she hurt Heichou twice? For being with him only out of anger from Eren? Wasn't she doing to him what Eren was doing to her?

_I'm a terrible person. _

"Mik, come on. Let me talk to you." She sighed, defeated. She removed her hands from the door and going back over to her single bed, lying down on the soft surface. She faced the opposite direction of the door, hearing him open it once he realized she was no longer locking herself in.

He didn't say anything but came to the edge of her bed, sitting on the bottom of it. She was curled up in a fetal position, staring directly at the wall. He didn't make a move to touch her, he just sat there.

"I'm sorry."

Nothing.

"I'm an asshole."

Nothing.

"Please forgive me, Mikasa. I can't do anything without you."

Her eyes shifted a tad, if anything it let him know that she was hearing and responding to what he was saying.

"You have every right in the world to run off to whoever you chose, it's your life. I can't do anything about it."

She buried her face into the top of her shirt.

"Do you remember that day, a damned lot of years ago, when you saved that orange cat from that cherry blossom tree? It had been stuck up there for so long and nobody was brave enough to go and get it, except for you. You've always been brave. Willing to stick your neck out there for people like me who don't deserve it. And do you remember when that cat fell from your hands and broke its foot? And you cried and cried and cried I thought my father was going to have to perform brain surgery on you to fix you?"

Her eyes widened._ That_ was the last time she cried like that. She had forgotten all about it.

"And you came into my room so late at night and crawled into my bed, tears were soaking your cheeks and you said 'I broke the one thing I was trying to fix.'"

Her eyelids were brimming with tears again and she let them run, the memories bringing back such thick emotions. Ones she had forgotten. When she had another life in her hands and she had fractured it and couldn't believe hands like hers could do something like that to something so innocent. And that was when she promised herself she would do everything in her power to keep herself from shattering Eren like that.

"And I held you…all night, till the very next morning. You fell asleep in my arms and I just lay there, watching you. With that scarf draped around your neck, stained with your tears. I didn't let you go until my mom came in and practically pulled us apart. And you know what I did?"

She said nothing.

"I promised that night that I would never, EVER, let you cry like that again. I would do anything I could to spare you the pain of that_. _And yet, here I am…being the one who caused it."

She turned her head into her mattress, a sob escaping her mouth. She pressed her face into her sheets, not allowing him to look at her face. He couldn't stand the sound of her tears; he hated it more than anything and wanted to make them stop so badly.

So he shuffled into the bed beside her, lying down so he was facing her back. He pressed himself into her, putting his arm around torso and squeezing her tight. Her lips were in her hair, his nose grazing the top of her head and she was defeated. She gave up and melted into his touch, grasping his hand and pulling him closer, like a protective blanket.

And she cried and cried and cried.

And he held her.

**A/N: KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIII amiright. I HOPE THAT WAS OKAY. I was thinking of a story they could reminisce about and I was like cats, I like cats. The cat in episode 24 looked legit. Let's use something with that. Btw, episode 24 killed me. Mikasa my queen was so fierce. These were my favorite parts in the manga, so I'm excited to see them animated. Also, you guys are making me pee my pants because 99.9 percent of you ship Jean/Eren in my story and it's hilarious. Sorry to disappoint, I wasn't going to put them together as a couple. But more funny moments from them for sure. Let me know what you guys think! Reviews are love. Thank you for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys! So, sorry this chapter is so short. I just probably won't' be able to have one out for a while and I wanted to get this thought out now. Thank you for the reviews, they make me a happy camper! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 – Medics&Mistakes**

Mikasa's eyes shot open, her head feeling only as good as it could feel draining all of your eye fluids. She stayed unmoving, letting the situation at hand enter her vision. Her eyes adjust rather slowly, puffy and sore. She felt a breath of wind on her face, feeling the hot gust made her widen.

She only then focused then on what was going on around her and it took her all she had to not freak out. Eren was lying beside her in bed, his nose touching the tip of hers, his eyes in a soundless sleep. His breath was the only thing she could focus on, how peaceful he looked. His arm was wrapped around her torso, holding her tight even in his come-like state. Her arm rested in between them, her fingers lying underneath his white t-shirt on top of his firm set of abs. She blushed, but did not move her hand. She didn't want to risk him waking up…so she told herself.

Sometime in the night, she had taken off her jacket and was now left in a thin tank top. The white fabric was now lifted up to reveal her _own_ perfectly toned stomach. Heat rose even higher on her face and she prayed he didn't wake up to her like this. His arm rested on top of her bare skin. She looked at his face, biting her lip to hide her smile. He looked like a kid again. It's funny how serene people could look when they are sleeping, like all the worries blast out of them as soon as they lay their head down and nothing can hurt you anymore. She liked him like this.

Her eyes trailed down his face, grazing over his perfect features, his eyelashes, his nose, his mouth…oh his mouth. The very same mouth she had tasted the night before, so perfect and round and soft. He tasted like pork chops and oranges. Might seem like a weird combination, but tasted as good as she would have imagined.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" His deep, morning voice rang out. Her eyes jumped to his eyes, now sleepily opened. She was staring at his lips, not realizing he had opened his eyes while she was memorizing his features. She bit her lip, composing herself and gave a single nod. It didn't take much for Mikasa to forgive Eren, no matter how in the wrong he might have been. She took her hand off his body, embarrassed at having been caught in this position and shoved it between their bodies.

He didn't say anything, nor did he take his hand away from her body. Instead, he trailed a pattern on her side, his skin fluttering against hers. It tickled, it tickled SO much. But she didn't want to laugh; she didn't want to ruin whatever mood had been set right off the bat.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, looking down at his shirt, avoiding his eye contact.

"…For what?" His fingers trailed along her side down to her stomach.

"Saying I hate you."

His eyebrow rose, a smirk appearing on his face. "I forgive you, doofus." She smiled, keeping her eyes lowered and her hands tucked in. Of course he forgave her for something so minuscule. He knew she didn't mean it; he couldn't bear it if she did.

"You know-" But his voice was cut off by a sudden knock on the door, followed by the very same door promptly swinging open, Eren's thought momentarily forgotten. Heichou Levi stood in the doorway, his hand still out as if it was holding an invisible door knob. His face remained the same, but his eyes slightly widened at the site of the two teens lying entangled with each other.

_Shit…why did I just burst in? What am I Connie? I was just worried...worried with no obvious reason to be. _

His eyes became small again and Mikasa shot up in the bed, as if it was finally dawning on her what was going on. Eren's hand slipped from her body and she shoved her shirt down to cover herself in a fumble. "L-Levi?"

"It's Heichou Rivaille, Ackerman. Don't forget that. Put on some fucking clothes and get out of bed," anger voicing itself through his words. He abruptly stopped talking and left, without a second glance to the two of them. She heard his footsteps angrily clapping against the stone floor.

Mikasa covered her face with her hands, a million emotions running across her face…Shame, fear, guilt…guilt…so much guilt. She couldn't imagine what this looked like to him.

"Mikasa," Eren said, grabbing her wrists and pulling her hands down to see her face. She looked at him and he looked at her and she felt comfort in his blue eyes.

"Let's get dressed, alright? I'll see you later for training."

She nodded, not knowing what else to say to him. Her head become a mess of emotions again. He silently got off the bed, picking up his own jacket from the floor and walking towards the open door to go to the bathroom to wash-up.

"Hey Er?"

"Yeah?" He said, turning around to face her again.

"Thank you."

She muttered the two little words, much like she did for Heichou. Whether she was thanking him for keeping his promise to himself or for holding her like he did years ago, he didn't know. But either way it didn't matter. He smiled at her and nodded, walking out the door and closing it behind him gently.

* * *

Mikasa decided she needed a workout, badly. The best way to relieve stress was to work it off, after all. And she hadn't been in a few days now. They had an indoor gym, where Mikasa often went to work out in, and they had a set of showers there that nobody ever used. She figured that would be her best bet if she wanted to be alone after a long workout.

She walked into the empty gym, it was too early in the morning for anybody to be using it and she figured people usually eat before working themselves anyway. But it was no pain, no gain for her and she didn't even think about food as she grabbed a white towel out of the cupboard. The gym had a faint smell of sweat that always lingered; no matter how many times Heichou forced them to clean it. She kind of liked that about it, it was always familiar for her. She stripped off her t-shirt to show a black sports bra and she shimmied off her baggy pants into her spandex shorts. She didn't usually wear anything as revealing as this, it was usually a room full of drooling men and women. But it was easier on her to wear this outfit, and since nobody was around, she figured it would be okay.

So she slung the towel over one of the bars and turned to the ten weights backed onto the racks. She figured she's start easy with a 50 pound dumbbell. That was a cakewalk for her. She usually did about ten sets of ten curls, but she upped her sets today, doing twenty sets of twenty curls. She moved from machine to machine, weight to weight, getting every bit of work out she could but doubling the number of sets she would usually do. She wanted to make sure she got the best workout she could. She was there for two hours, her muscles twitching uncontrollably. Her head was pounding and she was nauseous, but she kept going and going and going until she cried out from the pain.

She dropped the now 100 pound weight she had been lifting and it landed with a clank on the floor, sweat beading off every part of her body. Her hands had blisters that were bigger than her pupils. It hurt…it hurt so fucking much. But she couldn't stop, she didn't stop, she deserved to have the pain.

She paused halfway towards her weight on the ground and spun around as the gym door opened, her hands shaking over the 100 pounds. Her head began to spin; dizziness was set in her mind. Her eyes widened as Levi walked into the place, stopping as he made eye contact with Mikasa. He was shirtless, but had a white towel around his neck and he was obviously ready for a workout.

He looked down at her shaking hands, her sweaty brow, her trembling limbs… And he knew something was very, very wrong.

"Mikas-" he began, but was cut short as her big beautiful eyes rolled back into her head, her body losing any strength it just had and she fell back.

"MIKASA!" Levi cried, jumping over objects to get to her, concern overwhelming his entire body. He watched, like it was in slow motion, as she went limp and fell down towards the rack of weights. He didn't miss the_ CLANK _sound of her hitting her head on the dumbbells, the blood already pouring from the newly formed wound on the back of her skull.

He got there a millisecond to late and he scooped her up into his arms, not bothering to put clothes on him or her. He pressed his hand into her head wound, the blood pouring over his fingers. He cradled her unconscious body in his hands and rushed out the doors, screaming at the first person he could find to get the medic.

"Hey…Ackerman! Wake up, damn it! Hey!" He hollered at her, shaking her body slightly. There was no answer, she was out cold.

"Don't scare me like this, Mikasa! What the fuck….Wake up!" He was losing any cool, his face filled with worry. It was so unlike his character to be this worried about a comrade.

But he knew deep down that to him, she wasn't just a comrade.

* * *

Mikasa's eyes blinked opened and the first thing she noticed was the sheer pain in her head, blinding her for a few seconds before she could see properly. She felt like she's been punched by a titan and then stomped on repeatedly. She could feel a large wrap on her head, tightly pinned down in place to keep pressure on her head. She was lying on her side, her first instinct to roll onto her back.

"I wouldn't do that." A voice rang out as she tried to turn onto her backside. She froze and Heichou's body walked into her focus. He must have been sitting on a chair near the end of the bed; she couldn't move herself to see.

"Why not?"

"You have an injury to the back of your head."

"I-injury? What?" Her brain racked itself, trying to remember what happened in the last 24 hours. It was all of fuzz to her.

"Do you not remember?"

She mouthed, 'no' and he nodded, expecting as much.

"After multiple days of not eating or drinking more than bottles of Sake and a cracker, you decided to work yourself down to your fucking bone by lifting weights that are heavier than your own damned body weight, thus resulting in you passing out, hitting your head and getting a nice deep cut down the back of your skull. Not to mention a nice juicy concussion. Does any of that ring a damn bell to you?"

She winced; he was so angry, so so angry. She didn't blame him. When he said it like that, she felt stupid. She had been so unaware of how damaging she was being to her body.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Ackerman?" He said, rubbing his eyelids.

"I wasn't, Heichou." She whispered, the pain overwhelming her body and she cried out in pain as it rushed up her head. He was there, by her side, in an instant. His anger gone. He grasped her hand and she squeezed it, letting the pain flow through her and into him. It bounced through her body and then ended as quickly as it appeared. She had never felt like this in her life, she's never been injured to this extent. It seems that the only way Mikasa Ackerman could get close to death is if she did it to herself.

"Are you okay?"

"Mhm…" she murmured, obviously being far from it. She tried to let go of his hand but he held onto hers, not willing to let go of her just yet.

"Don't do anything like this again, Mikasa. You scared me half to death."

"I didn't know someone as unimportant as me could cause you such turmoil, Heichou."

He shook his head, muttering nonsense and dropped her hand lightly. "We can't afford to lose you."

_We…._

"I can't afford to lose you."

_I?_

She stared at him, not believing he actually said that. He could barely believe it himself. It sort of slipped out, his heart beating almost as fast as when he thought he was going to have to bury her body. She wanted to say something to him, some response or acknowledgment, just something.

"Am I…Am I in your room?" She asked, changing the subject completely. She looked around at the all too familiar bed. He sighed and nodded.

"I had the medic look at you here. He stitched up your head and you woke up for a couple minutes…enough for him to examine that you had a concussion. Do you not remember?"

"No."

"Well, he said I'd have to wake you up every hour or so. You're luck the damage wasn't to your brain. You just barely grazed it."

Her eyebrows rose. "You volunteered to stay up with me?"

Levi nodded, clearing his throat. "I figured you'd be safest with me."

"What time is it?"

"You've been out for a couple hours, it's around 5pm."

Holy crap, she'd been out that long? She got up at 7am this morning.

"You've been here the whole time?"

Levi, reluctantly nodded, not wanting to seem like he had spent his whole day looking after her…which he had. He stood up and began pacing back and forth, wondering what to say or do next. It was weird now that she was awake. His dramatic walk in on Eren and her this morning had really torn into him, but this wasn't the time or place to be jealous. She was hurt and he wanted to take all the pain away from her. So he'd hide any stupid possessive thoughts he had and make sure she was okay.

"D-Does Eren know?" She asked quietly, not wanting to make it any more awkward.

Levi nodded. "He was the first one down here. He stayed for a few hours, just in case you woke up. But he had training to go to. I told him it was okay to leave. He didn't want to."

Her heart fluttered.

"I didn't want to either." Her heart double fluttered.

"Thank you, Heichou." Meaning it with all her heart. Who knows what would have happened if she'd been there for hours without anybody finding her.

"And by the way, about this morning-"

Levi shook his head, shutting her up. "I don't want to hear about it. What you do with your boyfriend is none of my concern."

"H-He's my family." She muttered. "Not my boyfriend."

"Yeah, well your half naked self would've explained otherwise. It's fine, Ackerman. Why would I care? Just because we had some fun for a couple of hours doesn't meant anything."

She knew that, she did. But it still hurt. She knew he didn't give a damn about anything that was in his character. But he made her feel so good and loved and wanted and like a woman. She had all these overwhelming feelings about this man and what he did to her and how he made her feel and it broke her when he said that those hours didn't matter, because he was the first person to ever make her feel like she was worth something more than just being a warrior.

Maybe he understood, maybe it's because he knew that people looked at his as the sole weapon for humanity's survival. The best fighter, the one who could kill titans with any sharp object he could find. To have that much reliance on someone, it was a burden. So he knew how she felt, he knew what it was like for her. He cared that it hurt her.

"Please…just don't do that."

"What?"

"Push me away. Just when I was getting you to open up like a freaking human being, you crawl back into your sad little Levi shell."

Levi shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. "Don't call me that."

"Why not? It was all 'Say my name, call me Levi' a few hours ago. What changed there, huh? Did you get scared? Am I only allowed to do it if you're in my pants?"

"Don't pin this on me, Ackerman. You're the one who was in my bed only to hop over to Eren's."

"You're an asshole."

"Yeah, but I'm an asshole that saved your life." Any softness was gone in both of their voices; he turned his back to her, trying to cool down.

"I didn't hop over to Eren's bed. I've never done anything with anyone like I did with you. I don't know why I need to justify my action's to everybody."

Levi stayed silent, worried that he was getting her too worked up. He looked anywhere but her face.

"Levi."

"Don't call me that."

"Levi."

"Ackerman."

"Look at me, Levi."

"Don't call me that!" He said, anger filling his voice again.

"Why not?" She half yelled, as high as her head injury would let her.

"Because it just reminds me of how sweet my name sounded on your lips. Because it reminds of what I could have with someone like you if they didn't have a damn brother complex. Because-"

"Shut up…I get it, just shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up."

Stubborn vs. stubborn. That's what the two of them were like. Bickering soldiers with no sense of boundaries.

"I won't call you, Levi anymore."

He sighed, getting ready to leave the room to find her some food and to cool off his head.

"I won't call you that unless you want me to. And I hope you want me too."

**A/N – Again, sorry it was so short. I just got a job and I don't know how many hours I'm going to be working and stuff. Yay for more Levimika moments. I hope this was okay, him saving her and all. Mikasa works herself too hard. I beg you guys to stay with this chapter until next one, because it's going ot be a good one. Lots of Levi and a very concust Mikasa. You guys are hilarious and I thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming! They help me write faster! **


	9. Note

Okay, so there is an apparent overwhelming hate for the current chapter I wrote. I don't get it. It wasn't just one person; I was getting a whole lot of hate for it. I thought it was a funny thing to write, but that's fine. I deleted it and don't think I'll be writing anymore for a while. I honestly just wanted to write a fun story and I know that automatically means you'll have some people hate it, but it's stressing me out, a lot. I don't understand why people have to be rude about certain things so I deleted some of the comments and will continue to go about my day. I'm a very vocal person, I like to defend my things so if that is getting people angry, I'm sorry. But thanks for sticking with this story and I'll see you when I see you, I guess. Thank you for everybody who truly liked this story. I hope I can continue it.


End file.
